Bloom the Soldier
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: When 9/11 happened Bloom's dad Mike had gone to help those in the towers, dying in the process. Hungry for revenge and wanting to protect everyone else, Bloom signs up for the Army as soon as she hits 18. Now...she's special forces after discovering her magic on a mission and she's on a mission to Alfea to learn more magic to help even more people. But others soon notice weirdness.
1. Chapter 1

**Bloom Soldier AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if after 9/11 Bloom signed up for the army as soon as she hit 18? She was in the military special forces as soon as they learned of her fire and healing powers, constantly focusing on them and her physical combat…now…now she's at Alfea on a mission to learn more magic to help her country and her friends notice that she's…a bit…haunted and they aren't the only ones. AU OOC some Femslash some bashing.)**

"Say a prayer for peace. For every fallen son. Set my spirit free. Let me lay down my gun. Sweet mother of Mary I'm so tired." Bloom sang softly the song that spoke to her more than anything as she finished toweling off her hair with a towel wrapped around her body.

Bloom walked over to her wardrobe, not even noticing her dormmates staring at her wide eyed as her mind replayed the mission she was given.

 _"Major Peters of the Special Forces reporting as ordered sir!" Bloom had said snapping off a perfect salute as she stood in front of her C.O. and several others._

 _"Good, early as usual. You're being sent to Alfea to learn more magic in case it's ever needed Major. You'll be acting like a civilian."_

That was the gist of what he had said to her. That was her mission and she'd see it through. Those blasted terriorists had caused her father to die when he went to help those trapped in the Towers…her mother died of suicide two months later the day before Bloom got her acceptance into the Army. She'd kill them all. Anyone who threatened peace was her enemy.

"Bl-Bloom?" Stella questioned timidly as she stared at Bloom who was pulling on a shirt to get ready for class.

"Hm?" Bloom hummed curiously, not turning around as she finished pulling on the shirt and grabbed some hairbands to wear around her wrists just in case she needed to pull her hair back. She had defense class today after all, long hair wasn't good for a fight but it was necessary for her cover.

 _'It sure is a pain in the ass though.'_ Bloom thought as she tried to brush her hair which grew at an abnormal rate.

"Where did you get those scars?" Stella's question caused the reinforced metal hairbrush, perfect for clubbing someone in a pinch and keeping her cover by being an 'accessory for normal teenage girls' according to one of the women in the technology unit, in Blooms hand to be crushed in an instant.

The other girls yelped or jumped at the sound of the metal mangling and crushing under the petite girls brute strength.

"…Leave it alone. Don't ever bring those up again." Bloom said her voice quiet and her tone stern as she slowly released her grip on the misshapen hairbrush that clattered to the ground.

She would never tell them that she got those scars, and indeed most of the ones on her body, the one time she was caught and tortured. Those terrorists thought they could break her or turn her into their weapon…she was the only one who walked out of that base. She kept her powers at bay for a month, waiting patiently for her team to come and get her, until they finally made her temper snap. The base burned behind her, the smell of burning flesh and hair in her nose.

"It's in the past. Let it stay there." Bloom said after breathing deeply and gripping the desk in front of her tightly, making the magically reinforced wood creak and bend under her fingers, as she fought to stay in her right mind. Fought to stay in the present. She wasn't there anymore. She was safe. She was at Alfea.

Those men were dead, she had killed them all with her own two hands and her flames.

"Let's go. We have defense class." Bloom said after breathing deeply for a minute more and snapping her eyes open, when did she close them?, as she picked the brush up and put it on the desk.

"R-Right." Stella was honestly a little intimidated. Bloom hadn't seemed to have realized it but when she had been asked her magic had flared to life in a powerful angry red aura around her. It had been the strongest thing Stella had ever felt, and the pure unbridled heat had all of the girls sweating and they had been several yards away from her.

Bloom stayed silent as she followed the others to the classroom where Griselda was waiting to lead them out to the Quad for a practical lesson. The others watched her a little scared and more than a little concerned as she walked stiffly, crisply, as if she were a machine or something.

"Girls. Today will be a practical lesson. You all will be attacking me to see where you are in terms of attacking and defensive maneuvers." Griselda said as soon as she led them all out to the Quad, arching an eyebrow at how stiffly Bloom was standing. She looked like one of the Specialists when they were at attention almost.

Bloom's spine tingled as she heard the other girls question the teacher, she picked up on the hidden meaning. The woman never said magical attacking and defending. Instantly Bloom's military mind kicked in as she analyzed and took note of anything around them that would be useful as a barrier, a weapon, any of the girls powers that would be useful, and of Griselda herself.

Without another word Griselda shot a blast at the unprepared students who all shrieked or yelled as the dove for cover or tried to shield the spell. Bloom was already in motion as soon as she saw the magic blast however.

Diving to the left Bloom did a barrel roll and came up in a crouch as the other girls transformed and began flinging spells back at Griselda or defending themselves from more blasts.

The loud concussive blasts echoed in her ears, the sharp yells and shrieks sounding familiar and yet oh so different as dirt and dust kicked up. The flashes of the spells changing into the lights from gun barrels and cannons and the occasional missile.

In the middle of all the chaos as the other girls cried out in pain when they were hit and fell to the ground stunned or out cold Bloom crouched low with a small smile dancing on her lips.

It was time to lock and load, baby, get back in the fray. Join the party. Everything was back to normal as the scene shifted to a different scene of battle and a carnage of a different kind.

Bloom relaxed just a bit as her smile grew and her eyes became distant.

She was home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloom Soldier AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Faragonda and the other teachers and students watched how the freshmen were handling Griseldas class worriedly. Some concerned for friends and siblings…Faragonda however was concerned for Griselda and Bloom.

She saw the way Bloom reacted to the blast, instinctively and not entirely in control of her actions. The girl had either been in plenty of fights or had a strong battle instinct and given the look on the girls face. The look of a trained soldier who has seen war and lived through it…Faragonda was betting on the plenty of fights option. Earth _is_ one of the most war torn planets in the known realms after all.

Griselda…she was too busy shielding and attacking the other girls that she didn't even notice the red head's action or the smile on her face. That was bad, very bad. You never took your attention off of an enemy even if they were younger than you.

 _'She hadn't been in the Company of Light during the wars. She had been busy shielding the school. She only saw small skirmishes. Even a child could kill someone if it came down to it.'_ Faragonda's war mindset from her time fighting against Valtor, the Ancestral Witches, and several other evil does over the last hundred plus years, spoke up scoffing at her old classmates attitude in the battle zone.

Faragonda closed her eyes for a second to force that thought down. No. It wasn't a battle zone. None of the girls are in danger. It was a practical test of their battle prowess and defensive abilities as well as their abilities to adapt. Griselda wouldn't really hurt any of the girls. She was only throwing stun blasts and sleep spells at them, not that they knew that of course.

Snapping her eyes open Faragonda ignored the concerned look DuFour was giving her as she watched the students, focusing on one in particular.

 _'Darting from shelter to shelter, minimizing time exposed. Using the other students who are already down as shields when need be. She hasn't transformed yet.'_ Faragonda's war mindset mixed with her civilian one as she watched Bloom dart around at impressive speeds and use anything available to her advantage.

"Let's see how you girls handle a couple of mines." Griselda said putting a hand on the ground and causing several random areas of the ground to glow for a second as she planted sleep mines in the dirt.

 _'Non-lethal. Equal opportunity weapon. Foolish woman place one close to herself! One lucky blast and she'd be out cold!'_ Faragonda noted her eyes narrowed before she looked back at Bloom.

 _'Mines. Lethal, can't touch them. One close to the target. One good shot and she's a goner. No! Allies to close!'_ Bloom's hand twitched, itching to form a fireball and lob it at the mine she had noticed right beside Griselda's shield. Three fairies were in the blast radius however. Can't hurt allies. Not unless there's no other way. Won't sacrifice teammates.

 _'Mine twenty eight degrees to the left, another fifteen feet to the west. They're set up in a pattern. All of the team are in blast radius! She sets off one of those and the whole team will be goners!'_ Bloom jerked slightly as she noticed the pattern to the brief glow she had seen. It was a zigzag spider web. Each mine would take out at least four or five of the team left in the battle.

 _'No! Won't lose team! No not team!'_ Bloom caught a glimpse of one out cold girl in civilian form near where one of the mines was and felt her blood run cold.

' _Civilians! In the crossfires! Can't let them die. Not letting it happen again!'_ Bloom's face was set in determination, something that Faragonda noted.

' _Have to get the civilians out of here!'_ Bloom thought as she noted where the mines were, noted where her allies were, noted her enemy and noted her barriers in between her and all civilians. Waiting until Stella, one of the last three fighting, was close by Bloom flagged her down.

"Distract the target! I'm getting the civilians out of the warzone." Bloom ordered sharply before dashing off and grabbing one girl who was out cold. Tossing the girl over her shoulder in a Fireman's carry, Bloom picked up five more civilians before darting back towards the school building and placing them down near the stairs, out of the blast range.

' _Ten more civilians. Two teammates left. Have to do this fast.'_ Bloom thought as she took off back towards the fray and grabbed another four civilians and carried them to safety.

' _She's getting the injured and civilians out of the line of fire. Sunshine and Siren are distracting Griselda while Red gets the civilians out of the war zone.'_ Faragonda noted mentally as she silently watched Bloom's actions.

' _Last two! …no…friends…comrades…don't worry. I'll finish the mission. The target will be eliminated.'_ Bloom thought freezing for a brief moment when she saw Flora and Tecna unconscious before she gently picked them up and darted off to where she had placed the other civilians.

' _Civilians are clear! Stella is on her last legs, Musa is out of the warzone, injured. Non-critical. Enemy is still in top form. Not winded, not injured.'_ Bloom noted turning back to the fray and quickly observing everything.

"Stella grab Musa and fall back. Protected the injured and civilians." Bloom ordered as she came over closer to the blond, earning a confused look from the exhausted blond.

"Bloo-"

"Do it!" Bloom snapped, how dare the Private question a superior officers orders in these conditions! The rookie was unable to fight anymore so she might as well be useful and get the injured out of here!

Stella recalled the flaming aura earlier and paled, grabbing Musa and quickly retreating to where the other students were slowly coming around.

' _Good all civilians and injured out of the way. Casualties down to a minimum of me. Target is alone, uninjured, barely winded. Time to finish the mission.'_ Bloom thought as she stared down Griselda who looked at her surprised and confused.

"Miss Bloom are you ready to surrender? I have mines on my side and years of training. You stand no chance." Griselda said overly confident in her abilities.

' _Mine to the east, twenty three degree's and fourteen feet. Target is over confident. Can use that to advantage but I only have one shot at this before she becomes serious.'_ Bloom thought not saying anything as she began smirking slightly, summoning a fireball to her hand.

She had to time this just right.

"You obviously don't know War Laws." Bloom said as she stared at Griselda who looked confused as did the others while Faragonda and DuFour's eyes widened.

"Law number one. Incoming Fire has the right of way. Law two…" Bloom threw the fireball at the mine nearest her much to everyone's shock, setting off a chain reaction that ended up blasting her and Griselda both with sleep spells.

Bloom had a grin on her face as she stared Griselda straight in the eyes, saying only one more thing before the mines went up and knocked them both out.

"Mines are an equal opportunity weapon. Mission Accomplished."


	3. Chapter 3

**Bloom Soldier AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Miss Bloom you do realize that if that had been a real battle then your last actions would have killed both you and Griselda don't you?" Faragonda asked staring at the red head who had been woken up an hour after the 'lesson' ended. A medical scan by the nurse that there was nothing wrong with her magically and she wasn't under the influence of any spells or potions… and yet she had used what seemed to be a suicide move so effectively.

"If it had been a real battle then I wouldn't have used the mines. However I did make sure no one else got hit with them, although I'm a bit surprised. Usually when a mine goes off there's more fire and gunpowder and shrapnel...Or that's how it is on Earth at least." Bloom said looking confused a bit as she glanced down at her uninjured hands before looking over at the sulking Griselda.

Griselda for her part was upset and pissed. For going on seventy years now she had remained undefeated in that particular lesson. Now this weird earth girl shows up out of nowhere and defeats her seemingly with ease and without transforming.

"…Miss Bloom…you _did_ know beforehand that the mines were non-lethal sleep spells didn't you?" Faragonda asked her throat suddenly dry. Bloom had set them off on purpose and in a way that got herself blasted as well…and just said that usually there's more fire and shrapnel involved in the ones that she knew about.

"Not a clue. I knew they were some kind of magical mines, likely made from a spell. I had no idea other than those from Earth of what type of effects they would have." Bloom said shrugging her shoulders lightly and causing Faragonda to pale while Griselda's eyes widened as she noticed that as well.

' _She expected to die during that attack._ _She got the other students to safety and then used a suicide move using Griselda's own weapons and overconfidence against her. Just like Griffin would have done if it weren't for the twins that day all those years ago.'_ Faragonda thought as she recalled her old friend doing something similar once, back during the wars, and nodded slightly.

"You-You're dismissed." Faragonda said watching how Bloom stood up stiffly and strode from the room without a single wasted movement.

"She expected to kill us both." Griselda unnecessarily said what was on both of their minds as she stared at where the red head had disappeared through the door.

"She…Griselda she is a trained soldier. Differently trained from the Red Fountain boys. Not a Specialist who makes arrests, she's a soldier trained to kill. That's what I see anyways." Faragonda said laying her head on her interlocked hands as she breathed deeply.

"Miss Faragonda surely you're exaggerating? Perhaps she's merely suicidal and thought that she could use the test to her advantage? She wouldn't be the first to try." Griselda said not wanting to think of it. The girl was so _young_.

"She's too young. Isn't there some kind of law on Earth to keep children out of wars and conflicts?" Griselda asked inwardly hoping that the girl was merely suicidal and not a soldier. She was too young to have seen those kinds of conflicts. Too young.

"For everyone's sakes, especially Blooms…I pray that you're right Griselda." Faragonda said not looking up as she kept her eyes on the desk below her.

 **$%^$%^$%^$%**

Bloom was walking down the walls to the near abandoned part of Alfea and waited until she was several yards into the dusty and unused hallway before she sank to the floor beside the wall.

' _You idiot! You should have remembered it was non-lethal! This is a school! It was a test not a mission_!' Bloom chastised herself as she took a shuddering breath, trying to collect her composure around her again.

' _It was so much like the battle where you were taken that you couldn't help it. You were so useless then. You still are useless but at least you can take the enemy down with you now. You can protect the rest of the team but you're worthless hide will die if you pull stunts like that all the time.'_ Her inner voice sneered at her causing her breathing to pick up as she fought off a panic attack and relapse.

"I'm safe. I'm at Alfea. I'm not there anymore. It was a test. A test not a mission. I'm safe. I'm not in the field anymore." Bloom spoke harshly and quietly to herself as she tried to regain control of herself.

' _Foolish little soldier you know that's not true. No matter where you go you'll always be in the field. You're a soldier. There's no escaping that. Once a soldier always a soldier.'_ Bloom's inner voice said again making Bloom screw her eyes shut as she gripped her head.

"No that's wrong. I'm a civilian right now. I'm not in the field, I'm in Magix. I'm not a soldier right now." Bloom muttered to herself, trying and failing to convince herself.

' _You'll always be a soldier no matter where you go. You're cover is a civilian but you are a soldier! You're only in Magix because of your mission! Soldier girl is on a mission.'_ Bloom's inner voice said teasingly and tauntingly as it sing-songed the last sentence over and over again in her head.

"Miss Bloom? Are you alright?" The voice came from out of nowhere as a hand touched Bloom's shoulder. Bloom's reflexes and training kicked in immediately. She was up on her feet and had the hand touching her twisted around and pinned to the person's back as she pressed them against the wall, her free hand going for her concealed knife before she paused.

' _Red…color of blood…bloody dress? Civilian injured? no…red dress not bloody dress.'_

"Oh…Miss DuFour…I'm so sorry about that. You startled me." Bloom said as she released the woman embarrassed once her mind recognized the woman's signature ensemble through the haze and fog.

"So I noticed. Don't worry Miss Bloom I should have known better than to surprise you like that." DuFour said rubbing her wrist as she stepped away from the wall.

"So what war were you in?" DuFour asked without pause as she looked Bloom dead in the eyes, letting her own war haunted eyes out for the girl to see.

"Iraq." Bloom answered without conscious thought as she stared at DuFour whose breath caught in her throat when their eyes locked.

There was only one thought that went through DuFour's mind, setting her protective and possessive instincts into overdrive.

' _My mate was in a war without me. But she's so young and she's human! She's too fragile compared to me!'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bloom Soldier AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It had been two days since the lesson and Bloom had just had a nightmare, or memory really, and woke up with a scream in her throat that she viciously fought back. She refused to worry her friends more than she already had.

They had been keeping an extra close eye on her ever since she woke up from the lesson. Whenever she was eating, Flora added more food to her plate. Whenever she was studying, Tecna helped her without prompting or asking if she needed it. When relaxing, Musa would play some soothing music instead of loud hip hop. Whenever doing nothing else, Stella wouldn't talk of boys and fashion and instead talked about how the day had gone always showing more interest in Bloom's answers than anyone elses.

In short, they were mother henning her and trying not to show it. They failed epically at being subtle.

Dressing in a tank top and shorts, Bloom hooked up her MP3 and put in her headphones as she left her dorm room.

 **%$#$%#%$#$%**

DuFour's eyes snapped open as she awoke from her sleep, a horrified and angry feeling of self-hatred and loathing flowing down the bond from her mate.

' _Nightmare or flashback? I better go check on her.'_ DuFour thought as she quickly got dressed in a t-shirt and blue jeans and left her room. Following the bond she walked down the halls and out into the quad where she found Bloom doing sit ups at a rapid pace with headphones in her ears.

' _Look at those abs.'_ DuFour nearly drooled when she saw her mate's body, a flash of anger filling her at all the scars she could see thanks to the tank top and shorts. Who **dared** to harm what was hers?!

' _Looks like she's done with those and going for a run. I'd better join her.'_ DuFour said watching as her mate did a small flip onto her feet and began jogging out of the gate.

With nary a sound DuFour joined the smaller and younger woman as they began lapping Alfea, knowing from the feeling of recognition that hit her bond that her mate knew that she was there.

"I'm not going to be talking." Bloom said taking out one headphone and not missing a beat in her run as DuFour jogged at her side.

"I won't be asking." DuFour said trying to play it smooth as she jogged beside her mate, occasionally glancing at the girl beside her. Bloom gave a small snort at the obvious blush on the woman's cheeks as she continued jogging, sticking her headphone back in.

She could tell whenever someone had a crush on her, it had come in handy more than once during both training and on missions. This was the first time that one of her _teachers_ had a crush on her though. Oh well. She'd think about it later. For her part DuFour smiled and blushed a bit at the feeling of amusement coming from the bond. What had her mate amused?

' _Yeah and what do you want to think about instead? The memory, the scream that would have woken the whole school? The nightmare…no the flashback?'_ Bloom's inner voice said whispering directly into her brain and overpowering the music she was listening too as she picked up her pace a little bit.

Bloom didn't bat an eye as she turned her music up a little more to try and ignore the voice.

' _You can try and drown me out but I'm still here little soldier. I'm always here. You just keep running. It's what you do best. Run little soldier run! Run like a rabbit, smart as a hobbit, don't even try flying away. You're just running from what you have to deal with eventually! You can't run from this little girl.'_ The voice whispered into her ear louder as she picked up her pace just a bit more, making DuFour frown but keep pace as the feelings changed from amusement to something…negative.

' _Yes I can. I can run from anything if I try hard enough.'_ Bloom thought back as she began blaring her music at full volume, making DuFour look at her concerned since the music was loud enough for her to hear every word.

' _You can run true…but you can't run forever. It all comes back eventually. Run little rabbit run. Run rabbit run!'_ The voice mocked her with a cruel laugh as Bloom took off at full speed, trying to unsuccessfully run from the voice in her head and forgetting about the woman next to her who started for a moment. DuFour hesitated for just a second, feeling the self-loathing and need to escape over the bond that her human mate couldn't feel not fully at least, before she took off after her human mate.

' _Is she really human? She's running faster than any human I know of and she's been running longer than most humans can!'_ DuFour thought as they made their tenth lap of Alfea, DuFour waving at a few of the teachers that were awake and moving around now that spotted them.

' _She's running from something or trying to at least. Well…I can't blame her. There are lots of things to run from.'_ Faragonda thought to herself as she watched the two running around Alfea, noting them making their twelfth lap before she gave a small shrug and smile.

' _Well running is supposed to be good for you and keeping in shape shouldn't be too bad.'_ Faragonda thought with another shrug as she joined the two on their fifteenth lap, keeping up with the two women easily for at least three laps before she began to slow and eventually stop on her fifth lap.

"Bloom? Bloom? BLOOM!" DuFour shouted as she reached over and took one of Bloom's headphones out after the twenty-fifth lap as they passed Faragonda who was panting and in disbelief.

' _I used to be able to go longer than that. Sitting behind that desk doing paperwork all day has really taken its toll on me.'_ Faragonda said only turning to look at those still running when she heard DuFour yelling Bloom's name.

She turned just in time to see DuFour yank one of Bloom's earbuds out of her ears and end up flat on the ground with Bloom pinning her down, a knife to the red clad woman's throat.

"Oh…Miss DuFour…my apologies." Bloom said blinking for a moment before putting away her knife.

"I seem to have the bad habit of startling you Miss Bloom. I was wondering when you planned to stop running as we've already made twenty five laps of the Alfea grounds?" DuFour said standing as the red head got off of her, wondering how the girl got inside of her guard again. Did she lower it instinctively when around her mate or was Bloom just that well trained?

"Oh…sorry I was…distracted. Thank you for stopping me." Bloom said blinking as she noticed the shocked teachers and few early rising students staring at her.

"Any time Miss Bloom. Most exhilarating morning run I've had in a long time." DuFour said smiling charmingly at her mate who didn't seem to notice the charming smile as she nodded at the woman and turned to head to her room to freshen up for the day even though she was only a little winded. Looks like the enhancements the government gave her when they discovered her powers still worked in the Magix Dimensions.

"Where did you get those scars Miss Bloom?" Griselda asked just as the red head was passing by her, staring shocked and horrified at the scarred and marred skin that was exposed on the girls fit body by the clothes she was wearing.

A flaring of Bloom's aura as the girl froze and tensed, had everyone either on their knee's panting under the force of it or sweating as they tried to remain standing. Those closest to her were also sweating from the pure heat coming from the aura.

Everyone made a mental note not to ever mention scars around Bloom again as her voice traveled quietly and sternly across the court yard.

"Don't ever ask about those again. The past should stay buried where it belongs."


	5. Troll in the Swamp

**Bloom Soldier AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It was a few days later when they were out in the woods for Palladiums 'voice of nature' lesson that they weren't allowed to use magic during.

Everyone was worriedly watching Bloom who was standing tense and alert surrounded by her worried friends the 'Winx' as they were coming to be called. There had been three more instances when someone had asked about her scars and the last one had been a Red Fountain boy who had ended up with a broken jaw curtesy of Bloom's right fist. That had surprised all of the students at both Alfea and Red Fountain and…it had been kinda funny to see the looks on the guys faces.

Bloom had been caught running around Alfea at least four times with DuFour joining her each time and both of them moved faster than most of the students could keep track of. Occasionally Faragonda would join them but she never lasted as long, although she was steadily getting better and could now keep up with them for about five laps before she started tiring. Even Griselda joined them on occasion and could only keep up with the two women for about seven laps before tiring.

More than a few students were shocked when Griselda and Faragonda both looked upset and remarked about how they had let themselves go!

One girl had tried to join the group of four women and she didn't even make it one lap before she nearly collapsed! Yet the headmistress and her deputy had said that they used to be able to last longer than five or six laps during a run!

Bloom also seemed to have a few bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, something her dorm mates admitted was likely because of the nightmares she had frequently. Each day she seemed to pull further and further away and become more machine like when interacting with others aside from a few special exceptions such as Faragonda, DuFour, and surprisingly a Cloud Tower teacher she had met named Ediltrude.

How she had met the teacher no one knew except for Bloom and Ediltrude and neither of them were saying.

What else was memorable was the time when Wizgiz had 'tested' the class by dropping answer sheets in envelopes in front of certain students, answer sheets that would blast the girls with magic resistant powder that would stain their faces should they be opened. The rest of the class had their faces stained but Bloom and her group were clean for one simple reason.

As soon as Bloom saw the envelope was the answer sheet she took it to Miss Griselda who promised to return it to Wizgiz. The whole class except for Bloom had a good laugh when Griselda dragged Wizgiz out of his classroom with her face stained, and even Bloom had smiled in amusement.

"Bloom? What's wrong?" Flora asked worriedly when Bloom's arm snapped out and she grabbed Tecna's wrist just as the digital fairy was about to fire a blast on the swamp in front of them.

"It's gas. Also no magic during the lesson." Bloom said bluntly, clipped, as she led them out of the swamp and then kicked up a nearby stick. Catching it in mid-air Bloom gave a casual flick of the wrist and sent it straight into the bubble that Tecna had been about to blast.

"Well…at least we aren't flash fried fairies." Musa joked weakly seeing the gas that had flowed from the bubble while Tecna had paled. If she had hit that with a blast then she and her friends would be going back to Alfea in a matchbox!

 **% #% %$ $%$ %**

Back at Alfea the teachers, aside from Palladium who was waiting in the clearing, were watching what was going on with their students, noting the mistakes some made especially Tecna's near genocide of her group.

"Hey that's Bloom! I wanna watch." Ediltrude said after coming to drop off some paperwork for Griffin, catching sight of the red head effortlessly leading her group through the forest towards Alfea.

"Um Bloom? We're supposed to be meeting up at a clearing, not at Alfea." Flora shyly pointed out as they got close to the gates, causing Bloom to pause and nod. Turning around she led her friends back into the forest towards the clearing they were supposed to be going to.

"How do you know where the school is anyways? All the trees looked the same to me." Musa asked confused and wondering what the teachers were thinking as well.

"I'm new to this world so naturally if I get lost I want to be able to find my way back to the school at least. I planted several trackers around the school that don't work on magic but I can trace them. Using them as a focal point I can find the way back to Alfea from essentially anywhere on the planet." Bloom said without looking back as she led her group closer to the clearing.

"And how do you know where the clearing is?" Stella asked confused as she looked at Bloom who smirked slightly.

"This is an assignment to meet up with Professor Palladium who is naturally waiting for us at the clearing, when he was handing out the supplies earlier I planted one of my tracers on his shirt sleeve." Bloom said making the teachers blink. She had? They hadn't ever noticed it!

"Bloom are you always prepared for everything?" Tecna asked staring at the red head in disbelief and making Bloom pause for a second. Her eyes went distant before she shook her head roughly, DuFour was frowning at the self-hatred and disgust and shame she felt across the bond.

"No." Bloom said softly as she continued to lead them towards Palladium's position. A crashing Red Fountain ship had startled the teachers near as much as it did the girls but Bloom taking off towards it had startled them more.

"Girls! Let's go. There may be survivors." Bloom said dashing off towards the ship, her speed restrained so that the other girls could follow her.

"Ediltrude what is taking you so lo-that's the girl isn't she?" Griffin asked appearing looking annoyed before her eyes caught sight of who Ediltrude was watching.

"Yes." Ediltrude said watching as Bloom reached the ship and proceeded to check on the team.

"Why didn't you call for me and Zarathustra? You know we want to meet and thank her for what she did." Griffin asked looking at her friend confused and making Ediltrude stay silent as she stared at the screen while the Alfea teachers were confused.

"Yes headmistress?" Zarathustra asked appearing beside her wife when she felt the mental call, causing Griffin to put an arm around her shoulders.

"That's the girl that saved Edil the other day." Griffin said pointing at the screen and making Zarathustra pay attention to the red head that was sneering as the boys walked off.

"So she's the one that helped sister? I'll have to thank her when she gets back here." Zarathustra said making the Alfea teachers look even more confused. Miss Bloom had met and saved Ediltrude from something? Is that why the two never spoke about how they met?

"Idiots! Don't they know how to stick to a plan? Honestly if those are the best this realm has to offer it's a wonder the population hasn't died off!" Bloom said snarling as the red fountain boys charged the troll that was cornering three other Alfea girls a little while later.

"It's a good thing stupidity isn't punishable by death or else there would be a _hell_ of a population drop." Bloom said dryly as she looked at the fairies who were pinned down by the troll not using the distraction as a means to escape. The three witches snorted and cackled at what Bloom had said.

' _Three civilians pinned down by hostile beast. Rookies doing more harm to each other than the troll. Have to save the civilians.'_ DuFour froze as she heard her mate's thoughts for the first time. The clipped speech and military like tone and words…sure she knew her mate had been in a war but this was the first time she had heard the girls thoughts!

"Get those three out of here and keep the boys from doing something stupid. I'll handle the troll." Bloom said her eyes showing hard determination as she reached under her shirt and pulled out a wicked curved dagger that had been strapped to the small of her back.

"What is she doing with that weapon?!" Griselda yelped trying in vain to convince herself that the girl hadn't been a soldier. She was too young. _Too young!_

"Bloo-!" The other four Winx were cut off as Bloom dashed at the Trolls back and jumped up on its shoulders, dragging her blade across its eyes to blind it.

"Now! While it's blinded get those civilians and rookies out of here!" Bloom shouted out, her voice slipping into Commander mode and making the Red Fountain boys straighten almost against their will.

"Bloom!" Flora screamed terrified as Bloom held onto the bucking and thrashing troll that bellowed in anger and pain.

The troll had just grabbed Bloom by her shirt, causing the teachers to tense ready to teleport there in a heartbeat, and dragged her around the front of him as if to eat or throw her. Bloom's hand with the knife in it whipped around faster than they could keep track of.

Before they knew what had happened they saw the troll wobble and fall, dropping Bloom who landed in a crouch easily.

Everyone could only stare in shock and one of the students even fainted at the sight that met them.

Bloom had sliced the troll's neck open and was nearly bathed in its blood as the troll died. Her body and cloths were as red as her hair only darker as she stood up and stared at the troll before looking up at the others, making another girl faint.

Even her hair was dyed with blood as she stared at them with cold dead blue eyes.


	6. A little explanation and plafullness

**Bloom Soldier AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Bloom wasn't bothered by the blood coating her as she was escorted back to Alfea along with the group of girls behind her still shocked or unconscious in at least two cases. Bloom's face was still set in stone and her eyes still dead pools of blue. Palladium carried one of the out cold girls while the Red Fountain boys, some punk named Riven, carried the other.

"Bloom!" A voice yelled as soon as they got within the school gates, a dark blur rushing over and stopping short of Bloom who had her knife out still.

"Easy there. It's just me." Ediltrude said holding her hands up to show no weapons or magic blasts and making Bloom relax just a fraction and lower her knife.

"Come on Dragon you aren't back there anymore. You're here on Magix at Alfea." Ediltrude spoke softly, coaxingly, to Bloom who stared at her for a moment before blinking.

"Oh…Ediltrude…what happened?" Bloom asked looking confused as she put away her knife, making Palladium and the other girls relax now that the weapon was gone.

"What do you remember?" Ediltrude asked looking at the smaller woman who was looking around confused at all the horrified looks she was getting.

"Troll, had three girls pinned down. Specialists were going to stop it but they caused more harm to themselves than the troll. The girls didn't run and the troll was angry…I had another one didn't I?" Bloom asked looking at her hands and seeing the blood on them, quite literally in this case.

"From what I could tell, yeah. You jumped on the troll's back and blinded it while slipping into Commander mode to get the others to get the civilians out of the way. Troll grabbed you and brought you around to its face, you sliced its neck open." Ediltrude summed up making Bloom nod slightly.

"Miss Bloom…I think you need to answer some questions." Griselda said weakly as she walked over, making Bloom merely nod as she began to follow the stern head of detention who was cursing herself. She had been trying to deny that Bloom was a soldier so much that she never saw the signs.

"Thank yo-umph!" Zarathustra had tried to tackle hug Bloom without warning, only for Bloom to spin around and pin the woman down to the ground with her blade at her throat.

" _Damnitt_ sis. Major that's just my little sister." Ediltrude said face-palming at her sisters actions while Bloom blinked for a second before letting the blue haired woman up.

"Sorry. Shouldn't have tried to do that without warning you first. I'm just glad to finally meet the Major Dragon my sister talks about so much and who saved her sorry pale ass back on Earth." Zarathustra apologized grinning sheepishly at the red head who blinked for a second before looking at Ediltrude and then back to Zarathustra.

"No I'm sorry. After being here for so long I should have better control over my reflexes by now. So you're the hex happy little sister that Shadow often talked about? Nice to finally meet you." Bloom said smiling slightly as she offered her hand for a handshake before remembering that there was blood on it.

"Sorry forgot about-"

"Don't worry about it. A little troll blood never hurt anyone! Would it be alright if I hugged you real quick? My sister told me how you saved her and it's really hard resisting the urge to hug you in thanks." Zarathustra said making her sister snort while Bloom gave a slow nod.

"Cuddle bug." Ediltrude said smirking at her sister who stuck her tongue out as she hugged the red head quickly.

"Better a cuddle bug than a masochist." Zarathustra said while Bloom watched the two of them amused and somewhat wistfully.

"I'm NOT a masochist!" Ediltrude said blushing slightly and glaring at her sister.

"Your right…according to your wife you're a sadist." Zarathustra said grinning mischievously as she darted off away from her sister, making the taller witch chase after her yelling obscenities.

"Those two. Let's go Miss Bloom. They'll meet us at the headmistress's office." Griselda said shaking her head at the two although she was shocked and a bit ashamed of herself. She tried to deny it based on the girls age…but it was truly Bloom who was the soldier that Ediltrude talked so highly about. The girl was just so _young_ and _tiny_. It made Griselda's heart hurt thinking that she had seen the horrors of war.

"Of course I should thank you as well Miss Bloom and apologize." Griselda said as the two of them walked down a deserted hallway, although they both noticed the occasional fairy peeking at them from the doorways. It was hard to tell who the girls were more afraid of, the blood covered red head or the stern Queen of Detention.

"I've been trying to convince myself, rather unsuccessfully mind you, that you aren't a soldier and haven't been in a war ever since the practical lesson with the mines. You're just so young and tiny…I didn't want to believe that you've seen the horrors of war and for that I must apologize." Griselda said making Bloom shrug it off.

"It's alright. You're not the first person I've met who doesn't want to believe it. Most of my old schoolmates and the two 'family' members I have left don't want to believe it either, but my aunt and sister knows it's true." Bloom said shrugging, she was used to people not wanting to believe her given her young age and small size.

"I also need to thank you. Ediltrude has told everyone about the brave red haired major she had served under that had saved her. She may be an idiot…but she's my idiot and I'm in your debt for saving my wife." Griselda said smiling slightly at her student who blinked for a second before looking at Griselda with a smirk.

"So the time's when Ediltrude's told me about her wife who's a teacher being bent over a desk…" Bloom trailed off watching amused as Griselda turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Huh…well the sadist has found her masochist I guess." Bloom said making Griselda turn redder and power up a magic blast, a color changing charm Bloom noted.

' _Non-lethal, playful, prank.'_ Bloom noted mentally, grinning as she ran down the hall towards the headmistress's office at full speed. Griselda chased her blasting color changing charms at the girl and missing when Bloom would dodge or swerve randomly.

"Incoming!" Bloom shouted as she ran into the office and dived behind Faragonda, just in time for the old woman to be hit with a color changing charm that turned her hair a brilliant pink color.

"…Oops." Griselda said grinning sheepishly as she looked at her less than amused boss while the other teachers were snicker, except Griffin who was openly laughing alongside Zarathustra and Ediltrude.

"Geez Major. I leave you alone for two minutes and you have the Queen of Detention trying to turn your hair pink. What did you do?" Ediltrude asked amused before yelping when Griselda glared at her and turned her entire body neon yellow while her hair was florescent green.

"What did I do?" Ediltrude demanded looking at her wife in disbelief as her sister busted out laughing like a hyena.

"She mentioned that you were her wife and I recalled some of the things you told me back when we were trapped in that bunker waiting on re-enforcements." Bloom said as she came out from behind Faragonda, although she was ready to dodge any blast she saw coming towards her.

"Which part?" Ediltrude asked confused and making Bloom snicker as Griselda glared at her wife worse.

"About how she's a teacher and was bent over a desk…then I may or may not have made a comment about the sadist finding her masochist." Bloom said grinning cheekily and making Ediltrude nod slightly in agreement.

"Yeah that would make her hit me with a color charm like this." Ediltrude said making Bloom snort and pull out her phone to take a picture of the witch.

"Wait until I show auntie this. She'll laugh her butt off." Bloom said snickering slightly and making Ediltrude growl at her playfully.

What no one expected was for DuFour to step in front of Bloom and growl much louder and less playful. In fact her growl was downright threatening and protective as she glared at Ediltrude.

"What has gotten into you DuFour?" Griselda asked, her hackles rising at the older woman growling at her wife, as she came to stand beside Ediltrude with her eyes narrowed.

No one expected DuFours next snarled out comment.

"I won't let anyone threaten or harm _my_ _mate_. Not now that I can protect her."


	7. Chapter 7

**Bloom Soldier AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Someone mind explaining to the earth girl?" Bloom asked dryly as she looked around at the shocked silent teachers.

"You remember when I told you about how loyal I am to my wife Major?" Ediltrude asked snapping out of her shock next as she looked past DuFour and at her superior officer.

"Considering that when one guy from the other squad promised you a good time that your wife never had to know about you point blank stated that you'd rather commit suicide than even _think_ about cheating on her…" Bloom trailed off with a deadpan look on her face and making Griselda look at her wife shocked but smile and blushed slightly.

"How about you do neither? Don't think about cheating on me and don't commit suicide." Griselda said smiling shyly up at her wife who pulled her close and laid her chin on Griselda's head, making the woman blush brighter.

"Deal." Ediltrude said hugging Griselda closer and just holding her for a moment.

"Should we give you two some privacy?" Zarathustra asked teasingly and making Griselda blush brightly while Ediltrude grinned slightly.

"Not in my office you don't!" Faragonda said sharply, glaring at the two and making Griselda duck her head blushing bright enough you could almost feel the heat coming off of her face when Ediltrude whispered something in her ear.

"Oh cool it Fara. _All_ of us have had sex in your office aside from DuFour and that's only because our Miss Manners has just found her mate." Griffin said grinning at her old friend whose eyebrow twitched as she looked at the other teachers who wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I'm going to hurt you all later." Faragonda said making Zarathustra bust out laughing while Griffin and Ediltrude both began snickering, even Bloom gave a small snort.

"All of us at once. Kinky Fara. Didn't know you had it in you." Griffin said making Faragonda pause for a second before her face flamed red as she glared at the witch and Palladium nearly fainted while even his ears were red. Wizgiz was going full body red thanks to metamorphosis.

"That's not what I meant!" Faragonda all but yelled at the witch who cackled at that while even Bloom was snickering slightly by now.

"Well I'll never be able to see any of you in the same way again." Bloom said dryly and amused at the teachers antics and causing Palladium and Wizgiz to give her half sheepish half embarrassed looks still bright red. Griffin and Zarathustra didn't look bothered, Faragonda was fuming as she glared at the others and looked vaguely embarrassed, Griselda was bright red from embarrassment, DuFour was smiling slightly at feeling her mate's amusement, and Ediltrude?

Ediltrude just gave a small snort and looked at her fellow soldier.

"Boss you've seen me with bullets in my shoulder and a knife in my gut while cursing out the enemy. What do you honestly expect from me?" Ediltrude asked making Bloom snicker slightly while Griselda tensed. Just because she had seen the scars doesn't mean she like being reminded that her mate was injured, especially when she hadn't been there to protect or heal her.

"Nothing less. The looks on their faces at some of the things you were spewing in more than a few languages was amusing though. Remember the look on Chisa's face when you taught me how to speak several other languages just so we could curse out and rant about the idiots in charge of our missions without their knowledge?" Bloom asked snickering harder and making Ediltrude cackle.

"Little Miss Housekeeper was pissed at me. She chased me around base with a handful of kitchen knives in one hand and a duster in the other." Ediltrude said making Bloom laugh, something that had the other teachers staring at her. They had never heard her laugh before. It was deep throaty rich sound that was actually pretty pleasant to their ears.

"I had never seen Peko and Sakura laugh so hard. Nazumi had recorded the whole thing and showed it to the others. They all thought it was hilarious." Bloom said her laughter turning into a wistful and melancholic tone.

"Chisa? Peko? Sakura? Nazumi?" Griselda asked wondering about the strange names.

"Four of the other six in our squad. Chisa was a housekeeper but she could do just about anything. She was the trap specialist of the team. Peko was a swordswoman and a good one. Able to cut no less than five bullets in half with just her sword. Sakura was the brute force, best martial artist and strongest woman I've ever met. Nazumi was a war photographer. It was her job to take pictures of us at our best and while we were winning and spread them around to spread hope. Officially at least, unofficially she and Peko and Chisa were our contacts with the Japanese army and Princess Sonia Nevermind who had been their classmate/student at one point in time." Bloom said listing off her former comrades with a fond smile on her face.

"And the other two?" Zarathustra asked making her sister smile slightly.

"Seiko, everyone just called her by her last name Kimura. She was a pharmacist before she was assigned to our squad and officially became the medic of the squad. Unofficially…she was our final line of defense. That girl…whenever she was pissed she used her intelligence and concoctions to unleash a whole new monster the likes not even found in the Magix Dimension…and yet she was shyest and most insecure thing you'd ever met. Actually she reminded me of a younger, sicker Griselda. I considered bringing her to the Magix dimension and talking to Selda about adopting her despite her being a fully grown woman." Ediltrude said smiling wistfully as she recalled the silver haired girl while Griselda looked up at her mate and wife curious and confused. Where…was this girl then?

"Where are they? And what about the last one?" Palladium asked curiously making Ediltrude and Bloom both frown and close their eyes. Ediltrude just shook her head, making the older teachers grimace in understanding. Bloom clarified it for the others.

"They all are dead. Our whole squad aside from me and Ediltrude were KIA. The final member of the squad, Mukuro…we don't talk about her." Bloom said clenching her fists angrily while Ediltrude was scowling hard enough to scare even her senior students.

"Why not?" Palladium pressed obviously not seeing how hard of a subject it was for the two women.

Bloom's angrily snarled out words shocked everyone but Ediltrude who was shaking in pure unadulterated anger while DuFour and Griselda both quickly held and comforted their respective mates.

"Because that filthy bitch betrayed us! She's the one that orchestrated their murders, my capture and subsequent torture, and she nearly killed Ediltrude as well! All for some stupid notion her little sister came up with!"


	8. Day of Roses Stella and Musa's new roles

**Bloom Soldier AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It was only a week or so later when the Day of the Roses came upon them, causing Bloom to scowl slightly but try and hide it from the others as Flora and Tecna left to visit their parents along with most of the school. DuFour, who was sitting beside Bloom, had already been informed of the fate of Bloom's parents on Earth and was giving her tiny mate silent support both by sitting next to her and over their bond. It was a little more open now that Bloom had decided to let DuFour and the other teachers in a little bit more, and so Bloom's emotions could be lightly influenced by her older mates.

"So why didn't you go home Bloom? Couldn't read the calendar?" Stella asked playfully to try and get over the subject of her parents upcoming divorce.

"I have no parents to celebrate with." Bloom said her eyes cold as she looked into her glass of tea.

"…What?" Musa asked looking up at Bloom for the first time since revealing that her mother was dead and that her father was…distant at best.

"What you need to understand is _why_ I became a soldier. You see…a few years ago, only two but it feels so much longer…a group of people calling themselves the al-Qaeda from a place called Iraq on Earth launched an attack on the US, where me and my parents lived. They hijacked four planes, only one of which never reached their target after the passengers decided to fight against the terrorists aboard. The other three planes…the North and South World Trade Complex Towers in New York, two huge buildings at least as large as Cloud Tower and with three times as many people inside each of them on a daily basis at the _least_ , were hit by two of the planes and blown away. Well over a thousand people were killed that day and more and more casualties were still being uncovered from the crashes and wreckage when I enlisted in the Army." Bloom began grimly making the two teens pause and stare at her horrified. They had no idea about any of this. There were somethings that didn't make sense to them about the story, given that they had minimum to no knowledge of Earth much less the places and things on it, but the glare DuFour was giving them ensured that they remained silent as Bloom stared off into the distance.

"Aside from just the damage to the Towers then, there was damage to the surrounding buildings as well which helped rack up the casualties. The third plane was crashed into the Pentagon, the headquarters for the U.S. Department of Defense, and caused even more damage and death. The fourth plane, as I mentioned, was taken back from the hijackers and crashed into a field…there were no survivors from that. I…memorized the whole thing, every last detail." Bloom said without really knowing what she was saying, well that was a lie. She knew what she was saying, she knew who she was saying it too…she just…couldn't stop.

"American Airlines Flight Eleven, hijacked by five terrorists en route to Los Angeles. There were eleven crew members and 76 passengers aside from the hijackers. Flown into the Northern Trade Center at exactly 8:46 am. I was in class when it happened and the teacher turned on the news as soon as the principal made the announcement over the intercom." Bloom said rattling off the details that she had etched into her mind. This was the information that had been gathered after and during the attacks, the same attacks that killed her dad.

"United Airlines Flight 175, hijacked by five terrorists on the way to Los Angeles as well. Nine crew members and 51 innocent passengers. Hit the South Trade Center at 9:03 am the same day. Saw it on the news in class." Bloom didn't give them time to process this, or the fact that she had memorized all of this information.

"American Airlines Flight 77, five hijackers, destination Los Angeles. Crew of six people and 53 passengers, hit the Pentagon at precisely 9:37 am." Bloom never noticed Griselda and Ediltrude appear near the able, not consciously that is. Subconsciously her soldier mind noted their presence and she saw Ediltrude's blank face from out of the corner of her eye.

"United Airline Flight 93, four hijackers, intended location appears to have been the Capitol or the Whitehouse but they never made it. The seven crew members and 33 passengers attempted to take back the plane mid-flight, and it ended up crashed into the ground at 10:03 am. This all happened in one day, not even a full day. This all happened one morning before noon." Bloom said her voice dead and blank as she talked about and recited this information.

"My family and I lived less than an hours drive from New York where the Towers were and all Firefighters were called in immediately to help get survivors out of the Towers. My dad was a Firefighter." Bloom said her voice still dead and monotone as she spoke, her mind shutting down as she recited facts long since memorized.

"Of the 2996 people that died that day the majority of them were your average civilian just in the wrong place at the wrong time. There were 19 terrorists in total, all perished in the attacks, of the people that went into the Towers and Pentagon to help, mainly the Towers…343 that's the number of Firefighters including my dad who died, there were 55 military personal confirmed deceased, and 72 law enforcers died as well." Bloom said making Griselda look horrified along with Stella and Musa. DuFour and Ediltrude just grimaced.

"He went into the North Tower before it collapsed. He never made it back out. My mother was a florist, she had her own flower shop and Flora would have loved her. When the call came in that my dad was dead in the Towers collapse…she held it together for me…barely. Every day I could see her getting worse and worse until one day…" Bloom took in a deep breath as the memories of walking into her house that day came to the forefront of her mind.

"I came home from seeing the recruitment officer for the military, I wanted revenge for my dad and that was the best way to get it. I walked up the steps and wondered where Kiko was since he had stayed home and usually came out to greet me by the time I got to the bottom step. I opened the door, it was unlocked, it had remained unlocked after my dad's funeral because my mom almost never cared to lock it anymore. The love of her life was already stolen what more could someone else steal from her?" Bloom's eyes were completely glazed over as she recounted everything.

"I had opened the door and didn't see my mom or Kiko, I had a bad feeling by then and was worried. I walked into the living room calling for my mom when I finally saw Kiko. He was hopping towards me but his ears were down, he was sad. I asked him what was wrong and he turned around and walked back the way he came. I followed him, past the living room and laundry room. I found my mom in the kitchen, her wrists slit open with a kitchen knife and a smile on her face." Here everyone's breath hitched except Ediltrude who already knew the details, Bloom didn't notice their stares of horror or shock. She didn't notice the tear tracks down her face. She just kept seeing that sight over and over again.

"I ran over and applied pressure to her cuts like they taught me to in first aid. I took it to help my chances of getting into the military, figured if nothing else I could be a battlefield medic. I checked her pulse and found that there wasn't one. I tried everything. CPR…chest compressions, first aid, mouth to mouth, screaming, yelling, crying, begging, pleading…she didn't come back. She never woke up. I called the ambulance and they sent people to take away my mothers body to prepare it for burial. She had left me a note, one of the policemen found it on the counter. He was a survivor of the Towers and knew my dad so he had come to check on me as soon as the call about my mom came in over the radio." Bloom said listlessly.

"Dear Bloom if you're reading this then I'm already dead. I'm sorry baby girl but I can't take it anymore. I can't live without Mike. He was my whole world until you came along. I didn't want you to find out like this but you were adopted Bloom. Mike had found you when a building caught on fire out of the blue without warning. He had heard you crying when he was trying to get the other residents in the building out and found you surrounded by a barrier of some kind. We were going to tell you when you graduated but everything went to hell. I'm sorry Bloom but you're grown now and have always been independent. These last few months I've tricked myself into believing that you needed me, it's the only reason I survived this long.

I know it's a ruse, you don't need me. You can take care of yourself like a big girl. You're entering the military after all but please Bloom. Don't do this for revenge, you'll never get anywhere except in a box in the ground like that and I don't want you to die until you're old and gray with plenty of children and grandchildren to spoil. Don't do this out of revenge, do it to protect. Protect other families, other wives, husbands, mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, children keep them from feeling this suffocating pain. Keep them out of the darkness that consumed me. Love, your mom, Vanessa." Bloom recited the letter word for word, her vision going blurry because of the tears.

DuFour and Ediltrude quickly wrapped their arms around the smaller woman.

"It's alright boss. I got ya. It's Shadow remember? You just let it out." Ediltrude said softly as she looked at her wife in anguish. They both hated to see such a young child, because to the two of them she truly was a child, going through this.

As Griselda often said, she was too young!

"Don't worry darling. I've got you. No one will ever hurt you again. I promise. You're safe here in my arms with your loyal guard witch here next to you. Just let it out darling. Bottling it up isn't good for you, take it from me. Just let it out." DuFour said feeling the unbearable sadness and loss from her bond with her mate and having to fight back her own tears as she tried to comfort the younger woman.

"It's alright Bloom. No one will think any less of you. Just let it out." Griselda said walking over, her voice soft and almost motherly with its concern and worry. Stella and Musa both were in tears as they stared at the red head who was always so strong and in control.

They had never seen Bloom cry before, she was always the strong one to comfort them when they cried.

Right now they felt powerless to help her…and that was a feeling they couldn't stand. Wiping their eyes quickly and roughly the two girls shared a look and nodded in determination.

They'd grow strong, they'd become strong enough that they wouldn't need Bloom's protection.

They'd be strong enough to be the ones protecting and helping her…

Or they'd die trying.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bloom Soldier AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It was a few hours later, around midday in fact, and Bloom had quickly pulled herself together. If they hadn't have seen her breakdown themselves then they'd never know she had done so.

In a desperate bid to help take everyone's minds off of what had been revealed and happened, for the moment at least, Stella and Musa tag-teamed to get Bloom to go to the Day of Roses Festival in Magix City Proper. Of course they had three extra tagalongs.

Ediltrude and Griselda went along, Ediltrude to keep an eye out for Bloom and Griselda to keep an eye out for Ediltrude. The brown haired Queen of Detention knew her wife far far too well. Any chance to cause chaos or play a prank…and there would be mayhem.

DuFour just went along to be near Bloom and provide her some silent comfort.

"Oh wow. A fire-eater. Big whoop. Let me know when they can literally eat _bullets_ like boss." Ediltrude said rolling her eyes as a group of people crowded around a man eating a bowl of fire.

"That one surprised me. I've been able to eat fire since I discovered my magic but I didn't expect that to translate to bullets too." Bloom said with a small grin as she looked at Ediltrude who began snickering.

"Surprised all of us and did you see the look on the shooters face? I swear he looked ready to piss himself! Kept calling you some weird name too...until Kimura got to him." Ediltrude said fondly in amusement and remembrance.

"Oh that was hilarious! The looks on those guys faces when our medic _decimated_ him…of course Chisa and the others would have probably done worse if Chisa hadn't had fainted." Bloom said smiling sadly and making Ediltrude snort slightly in amusement.

"That was one time I didn't blame the Housekeeper. Sakura looked impressed, I had never seen Peko show so much shock before, and Nazumi recorded the whole thing! I swear when that video was 'leaked' to the enemies…" Ediltrude said grinning mischievously.

"Yes somehow the video file got leaked and caused mayhem. I wonder how that could have happened." Bloom said dryly as she looked at Ediltrude with a grin and making Griselda shake her head in disbelief and amusement.

"Hey you can't blame me! It demoralized those guys like crazy and kept our moral high, which is always good on a battlefield." Ediltrude said grinning back at her friend who snickered.

"Let's stop talking about battlefields for now and enjoy the festival yeah?" Stella asked interrupting the two and casting a worried glance at Bloom, worried that all this talk would send her back into tears. Bloom would be horrified if she lost her composure in such a public place.

"And do what? There…doesn't seem to be a lot for us to do despite it being a festival." Bloom said looking around confused. There were plenty of things to watch _other_ people do…but not much for them to do themselves.

"Well how bout going on dates with soon to be heroes?" A smooth voice asked from behind, making them turn around to see three guys that Stella and Musa recalled as Riven, Brandon, and Prince Sky.

"Oh…you're those half-trained guys that crashed in the forest during the test." Bloom said recognizing them as well and making them all look at her and pale a bit aside from Riven who scowled.

"And you're the girl that slit the troll's neck." He shot back making Bloom shrug slightly.

"Eh. He was threatening some friends of mine and besides…not like you guys were doing more than annoying it." Bloom said not phased at all by how he remembered her, she had done worse than slit a wild beasts throat.

"Well how about I make it up to you? What say we have lunch or perhaps go on a date?" 'Brandon' asked making Bloom roll her eyes while DuFour tensed beside her. This guy had the attitude of someone who wasn't used to being rejected…and his hair reminded her of Fabio.

"No thanks. Not interested." Bloom said boredly as she gave him a dismissive glance.

"Wha-What?" 'Brandon' asked obviously taken aback while Riven blinked before snickering.

"Looks like there's one girl that doesn't fall for your charm." Riven said smirking and earning a glare from the blond.

"If you're worried about anything Miss then there's no need. I promise I'll be on my upmost behavior." 'Brandon' said turning his charming smile all the way up to max as he looked at Bloom while DuFour and Ediltrude were both glaring at the boy who couldn't take a hint.

"Still not interested in pretty boy wannabe's. Run along now. Maybe Stella or Musa would like a date with you instead?" Bloom said boredly, she was so used to rejecting guys like this that it wasn't even funny.

"No offense to them but I'm afraid that they just don't have your magnetic presence. I don't think I can tear my eyes away from your beauty even though it may blind me." 'Brandon' said making Riven snort at the lame line while Musa face palmed. The teachers were ready to send the boy away themselves, with a blast if need be, and small wisps of smoke began to rise from the corner of Bloom's lips and her finger tips.

"How about you leave Bloom alone before I really blind you…permanently preferably." Stella said glaring at the boy with her hands beginning to brighten and glow slightly.

"Look whatever your name is-"

"Brandon, my red rose." 'Brandon' interjected smoothly although out of the six women present, five of them could tell that he was lying based on his body language.

"Bullshit but whatever you say. I don't really care. You aren't my type, you're annoying me, and if you don't leave soon I will set you on fire with a smile on my face." Bloom said bluntly and completely straight faced.

"She'll do it too. She's set me on fire more than once." Ediltrude piped up with a grin while Griselda's eyes narrowed as she whipped around to glare at Bloom.

"You snuck liquor into a military function, spiked the punch served, and got most of the senior staff and commanding officers drunk by offering them a date with me if they could outdrink me despite me being under the legal drinking age of Earth. You placed at least twenty bets with the snobs in the function that have more money than common sense, the bets landing you with close to 5 thousand dollars after I won the drinking contest because my fire magic burns up the liquor faster than I can drink it." Bloom said giving Ediltrude a flat look that had DuFour and Griselda staring at her narrow eyed.

"To be fair…I forgot that Earth had a higher legal drinking age. Here on Magix you can drink when you turn sixteen provided you have proof of age like your school ID. I forgot that Earth's legal drinking age was 21. Besides I knew you would win!" Ediltrude said grinning sheepishly at the looks she was getting.

"Of course you did or else you wouldn't have made the bet to start with." Bloom said shaking her head amused at her friend who gave a shrug and grin again.

"I promise my rose, I can be any type you wish me to be." 'Brandon' said interjecting himself back into the conversation with a small bow and a charming smile as the wind flowed his hair back.

"Sorry but no you can't. I'm not interested in a rip off of Fabio." Bloom said making Ediltrude blink and stare at 'Brandon' for a second.

"Oh dragon I never noticed that! That's hilarious!" Ediltrude said bursting out into loud peals of laughter that bordered on cackling as she recalled the guy that Chisa had told her about and shown her pictures of.

"Maybe after I win the race you'll change your mind?" 'Brandon' asked glaring at the witch teacher who was still laughing at him.

"Doubt it." Bloom said waving him off like he was an annoying fly…which he might as well be at the moment.

"Not like you'll win anyways. I'm the fastest on the Hover Bike remember?" Riven said smirking and setting off 'Brandon's competitive nature, the two boys and 'Sky' going to sign up for the race and get into their gear while the girls watched.

"Brandon lied about his name." Bloom said bluntly to the others who didn't look surprised aside from Musa.

"How can you tell?" Musa asked looking at them confused.

"Body language." The other five females in the group said in unison without meaning to as the race began, Bloom and Ediltrude noting something off about Riven's helmet.

"Royals are trained near from the cradle to be able to read a persons body language in order to tell if they're trying to deceive you or not." Stella said shrugging slightly.

"I learned it when I became helped protect the school during the time of the Ancestrials attack and later as the Head of Discipline, helps me tell when you girls are lying to me." Griselda said easily as the racers made their laps.

"Military training to tell friend from foe." Ediltrude, Bloom, and DuFour all spoke at once and in complete unity.

"Is it just me or is Riven's helmet different from the others somehow?" Stella asked watching as the guys raced past them a few feet away, 'Brandon' looking in Bloom's direction for a moment only to earn a blank look in return.

"There's something off about it alright. Can't tell what other than it's magical. Unable to determine its function until the spell activates." Ediltrude said analyzing the helmet as much as she could from this distance. Suddenly Riven swerved as if he had lost control of the bike and crashed it, flying off and rolling to a stop at Bloom's feet almost.

"Are you okay?" Another rider stopped and made their way over, a girl by the way she walked Bloom noted quietly, to check on Riven while he was already trying to remove his helmet.

"Wha…" Riven opened his eyes just as the other rider removed their helmet, showing that it was Darcy, but Bloom had already made direct eye contact with Riven.

' _NO! The spell on his helmet makes him fall in love with the first person whose eyes connect with his after the fall! That was supposed to be me!'_ Darcy inwardly seethed as Riven nearly developed hearts for eyes.

"No wonder Brandon is so into you. Didn't get a good look earlier but you really are beautiful." Riven said smiling goofily at Bloom who rolled her eyes.

"He's fine." Bloom said bluntly as she turned to walk away while DuFour was near bristling and Musa looked ready to laugh. Why were all the boys so into Bloom? Sure she had that charming magnetic quality and she was confident in her power…okay and she looked great too since she was fit and healthy and not a stick figure like most of the girls…okay forget the question.

"Hey wait-" Riven tried to grab Bloom's hand as she began walking away when 'Brandon' grabbed him.

"Hey man that's my girl." 'Brandon' claimed loudly and angrily making Bloom sneer.

"Maybe she needs a real man instead of you pretty boy." Riven snarled back while Darcy could only watch fuming.

"I'm not interested in either of you and I sure as hell don't belong to either of you." Bloom snarled as she glared back at the boys who pouted at her.

"But bab-" 'Brandon' began while Riven grabbed Bloom's hand. In a blur of motion Bloom spun around and kicked both boys across the head in one sweep of her leg. Everyone could only stare at the slip of a fairy that had knocked out two Red Fountain Sophomores in one move.

'Sky' gulped audibly and hurried to obey Bloom's barked instruction when she pointed at him with a glare.

"You get them back to Red Fountain and tell them to leave me the hell alone before I really get pissed!"


	10. VR systems and executions

**Bloom Soldier AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"You okay Bloom? Those two guys still bugging you?" Stella asked looking at her friend worried as the red head stood next to her in the Virtual Reality Chamber, waiting for Palladium to pick who would be going first for midterms.

"I have traded phones with Ediltrude because they're terrified of her and I now have an escort consisting of either Ms. Faragonda, Ms. Griselda, Madam DuFour, or one of the witch teachers anytime I leave the school because somehow they _always_ know and try to come find me." Bloom said dryly and causing Stella to frown slightly along with Bloom's other dorm mates.

"Isn't that considered stalking?" Stella asked looking at Tecna who frowned and began messing with her wrist computer to look up the laws on that in Magix as Palladium explained the options and asked for a volunteer to go first.

"Alright then since there are no volunteers let's do this in Alphabetical order so Bloom? You're up first." Palladium said before Tecna could finish looking up the information and making the red head groan slightly.

"Great. You're making me break a war law." Bloom said dryly and making everyone blink as they looked at her.

"Which one?" Musa asked almost amused at Bloom's response to being picked first.

"Never be first, never be last, and never volunteer for anything." Bloom said immediately and making everyone snicker a bit. That sounded like them during practical lessons. No one wanted to go first or last and no one ever volunteered.

"Sorry but it'll have to do. Now which option would you like?" Palladium asked smiling at the red head who sighed.

"Well…I'd be more likely to just break the witches' jaws with some punches so that's out. Reviving a planet I guess, not like there could be any conditions harsher than what I've already survived." Bloom said with a snort as she headed for the door and making Palladium nod with a frown.

"Kiko! I thought I told you to stay in the dorm!" Bloom said scolding her bunny when he hoped out of her bag as she searched for the seeds and all she had packed. She just shook her head fondly as one of the three things keeping her sane hopped away happily to explore the virtual reality planet.

"Look at the pixie trying to bring back her planet." Icy taunted as she and her sisters arrived behind Bloom, Stormy grabbing the girl by her hair to keep her from moving.

"Oh great the three rejects. Come to sabotage my tests I presume." Bloom said unbothered by the grip on her hair as she didn't even bother turning to acknowledge them visually, instead still planting the seeds.

"Stella go get Miss Griselda and Miss DuFour now!" Palladium ordered the blond who took off immediately as Palladium tried to get Bloom out of the chamber but he was being blocked by something. How had they gotten into the system?

"What is going o-I'll call Ediltrude." Griselda said looking angry about being fetched without warning in the middle of class, before seeing what was going on through the monitor. Those three seniors were getting on her nerves with their constant attacks on Bloom.

"Ediltrude you don't happen to be missing three senior witches who have a strange obsession with a certain Dragon do you?" Griselda asked her wife as she opened her phone and hit the main emergency contact button, her wife answering her phone immediately upon seeing who was calling.

"I'm looking through the monitor of the VR system and watching them as they mock and get ready to attack Bloom. Seems they sabotaged her midterms." Griselda said after a moment and earning a loud snort from across the line.

"See you in a minute." Griselda said smiling slightly as she hung up, she and Ediltrude never said goodbye. It was bad luck.

"Ediltrude's on her way over here now." Griselda said and sure enough less than a few seconds after she was done speaking did the witch in question show up, Griffin in tow.

"Why the heck are the so obsessed with boss?" Ediltrude asked wrapping her arms around Griselda and pulling her close protectively on reflex as she stared through the monitor as the witches finally grew bored of verbally tormenting Bloom, who wasn't bothered by their words, and instead grabbed Kiko.

"Uh-oh. If they hurt the rabbit then they'll be dead." Ediltrude said her eyes widening as she watched what was going on in the chamber while Palladium and DuFour were trying to get through the fire walls.

"What do you mean?" Griffin asked frowning as she saw Icy toss the rabbit towards a chasm, Bloom breaking free of Stormy's grip on her hair with wide panicked eyes as she tried to grab Kiko.

"Well…it's not widely known but there are only three things keeping Bloom sane and not lost in her instincts. It used to just be two but ever since about two weeks ago it was three." Ediltrude said wincing as Bloom missed the bunny by mere centimeters, quickly speaking an incantation to protect the poor rabbit.

"One of them is the rabbit." Griffin said bluntly, making Ediltrude nod.

"Yes, the other is me as I served with her, and the final one is her mate. Those girls are in for it now." Ediltrude said shaking her head with a slight cringe at the thought of how postal Bloom was about to go, and only barely noticing DuFour's head whip up at the word 'mate'. Did Bloom know? Well DuFour did kind of snarl it out that day Bloom killed the troll but she didn't think it had been explained to the red head.

"Aww pitiful pixie couldn't protect a simple pet." Stormy taunted as she grabbed Bloom's hair again, this time in a tighter grip while Bloom's body trembled in rage.

"You just made a big mistake." Bloom growled out, her voice a literal growl that surprised all but Ediltrude. Bloom pulled something out of her boot, showing a simple but sharp knife that she used to slice her hair off so that Stormy no longer had a grip on it.

Stormy fell backwards, off balance now that the hair she had been holding had been severed from the red head. In an instant Bloom had twisted around and drove the blade in her hand into Stormy's stomach, making the witch let out a small scream as she was pierced by the blade.

"Stormy!" Her sisters shouted horrified and shocked, quickly turning angry. Darcy threw magical blasts to get Bloom away from her sister as Icy flew over and tried to ice over the wound. There was the sound of a broom handle snapping and Icy screamed in pain as she fell forward, a bleeding hole in her back.

"That pet bunny, Kiko, was helping keep me sane and in control. You three…just…killed…him…" Bloom punctuated each of the last three words with another sharp cracking sound that made the students cower and flinch as Icy screamed in more pain as new holes entered her body.

"Icy! I'll kill you Bloom!" Darcy shouted angry as she saw her sister finally disappear in a puff of smoke, leaving bloodstains on a horrified Stormy and the ground.

"Huh didn't know she was packing a gun on her but I'm not surprised." Ediltrude said not really phased by the sight of the weapon. Truthfully…she really wasn't surprised at the sight of the weapon, she was more surprised that Bloom even used it. Her commander had been fonder of knives and hand to hand combat, especially using her fire powers in conjunction with them, but she didn't skip out on gun practice.

"You think those pitiful illusions can fool me or scare me? Bitch I was in a _war_. I was betrayed by the girl I loved who was in my squad. I was being held captive, tortured, and _raped_ by the enemy for a _month_ thanks to said traitor, and I saw the rest of my squad except for one get executed by the traitor and her sister all for the sake of some stupid ideal of despair! Your pitiful illusions are  nothing compared to that." Bloom sneered at the illusions witch and making Ediltrude go stony faced while the students and even the other teachers looked horrified at what she had said.

"W-What?" DuFour whimpered, hoping to the dragon it wasn't true. Please someone tell her that her mate didn't go through that because DuFour hadn't been there to help her!

"Boss used to date that traitorous bitch we told you about. Everyone thought they were truly in love and Bloom genuinely did care for Mukuro to the point of calling it love. Mukuro…well we call her a traitorous bitch for a reason." Ediltrude said stone faced and flat toned.

"She and Bloom were sent on a recon mission because Mahiru and I were in medical. Bloom was reported MIA and Mukuro came back saying that they had been ambushed and Bloom bought her time to escape. We believed her and went to rescue our Major despite being ordered not to by some prissy General she had offended a few weeks ago. We were all ambushed and Mukuro revealed herself to be a traitor. Her sister…they planned ironic executions for all of us, the others were made to go first since they were Mukuro's upper classmen or a former classmate from the same school in Japan." Ediltrude began to say as Bloom shot Stormy just to put the girl out of her misery, showing a little bit of compassion at least. Something it looked like Stormy had noticed before she had faded into smoke.

"Chisa Yukizome the former Ultimate Housekeeper and best undercover operative in the unit…she was the most cheerful and motherly one of our group…she was brainwashed into committing suicide right in front of us." Ediltrudes voice turned flat, dead, mechanical, just like Bloom's had when she explained to Stella and Musa why she became a soldier.

"Seiko Kimura former Ultimate Pharmacist, team medic and secret weapon. Able to use her pharmaceutical drugs to give herself super human strength, speed, agility, and several other abilities. She was fed sweets, something she couldn't eat because of the medicine she needs to take for her illness. She slowly died from it and she was in a lot of pain." Ediltrude's voice cracked a bit but recovered quickly while Griselda held her wife close.

"Sakura Oogami, ultimate Fighter and in Mukuro's class. Was the physically strongest of our team and a great tactician. Always looked out for us but was always quiet, she was usually Kimura's guard as the medic. She was made to fight machines, ones that just wouldn't stop getting back up and coming at her until they finally dogpiled and crushed her." Ediltrude watched but didn't really see as Bloom shot at Darcy until she ran out of bullets, the illusion witch doing a good job of dodging most of the bullets aside from one or two that grazed her and caught her in the leg respectively.

"Peko Pekoyama, ultimate Swordswoman, and the sword specialist of the team. She could cut five bullets in half in one slice of her sword…she was attached to some wires and made to fight machines with swords. She moved like a _puppet_ as she cut the machines down but more and more kept coming. Mahiru Koizumi managed to escape her bonds…or maybe they had let her out on purpose I don't know for sure, and had gone to help Peko by taking out a robot that was trying to sneak up on her. Peko cut through the robot and accidentally cut Koizumi too…Peko's strings were cut mid swing and so she stopped fighting and just held Koizumi and apologized as she was impaled by the swords of at least twenty robots." Ediltrude said not noticing how all of the people around her were pale white and slightly green, terrified and disgusted with the ways they had killed.

"Mahiru Koizumi, Ultimate Photographer, expert at recon and the one to always keep our spirits up whenever she could. She didn't blame Peko for the cut and instead wore it with pride for the last few days she was alive, they had to space out the executions to prepare them and 'instill us with despair' as the bitch put it. Mahiru was dropped into a room designed to look like a street next to a scrapbook. Opening it she noticed that there were pictures of her in the room…flipping through it she never noticed the person coming up behind her until she saw the final picture of her lying dead in the street. A camera began to shoot and she went to throw it away but by then it was too late…" Ediltrude trailed off as Bloom tackled Darcy and began to beat her face in with her hands that had transformed into flaming claws by now.

"They were planning to put me in a dark room for my execution, because of my power with shadows and darkness…but whatever they were planning to do they didn't get a chance to put it into action." Ediltrude said watching as Bloom savagely decimated Darcy in a way similar to a feral Kimura.

"Why not?" One freshman fairy asked weakly and looking a bit sick.

"Because Bloom had broken free of her captors and found me. She had been searching for us, wanting to warn us that Mukuro was a traitor…but it was too late for the others. She got to me just before they managed to execute me and saved my life. That's one of the reasons why I'll follow and protect her anywhere and from anyone. She saved me and gave me a chance to come back home to my family. Griffin may be my employer, best friend, and sister-in-law but Bloom…she's my boss and the girl I would gladly adopt as a baby sister. She knows it too, that's why I'm one of the ones keeping her sane…out of our whole squad…we're all that's left and if she can't rely on me…who can she rely on?" Ediltrude asked as Darcy finally faded and Bloom stood up panting heavily but still having enough energy to throw her head back and let out a _roar_ of triumph, grief, and anger.

"Kiko?" Bloom asked weakly as she collapsed from over using her magic just as Palladium and DuFour got through the system, causing Bloom to see the rabbit laying in front of her sleeping. Bloom smiled weakly as the door to the VR room busted open and Ediltrude and DuFour came rushing towards her.

Bloom could only think of one thing to say before she passed out.

"You silly rabbit. Stay away from the Trix."


	11. Happy fourth of July, light hearted fun

**Bloom Soldier AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Honestly Miss Bloom…I can understand why you did that. Ediltrude explained about your three tethers." Faragonda said looking at the red head who was holding her rabbit close protectively as she sat surrounded by the family of teachers in Faragonda's office.

"Technically I have five tethers. Only three of them are on Magix however. My 'auntie' and 'sister' are back on Earth." Bloom said easily with a shrug while Griselda gave a small wince. The girl was too young to need tethers. Why did a young girl have to fight in a war? She and the others were over a hundred years old and this girl wasn't even twenty one yet! She was less than a _fifth_ of their age and yet she had been through so much…

It wasn't right!

"You don't like the fact that I need tethers." Bloom said looking at Griselda bluntly and making the woman wince but nod.

"I can understand it Miss Bloom but honestly…what I don't like is the fact that you need them so young. You…you're barely twenty…To me you are far too young to have seen the horrors of war." Griselda said softly making the other teachers except Palladium wince and nod in agreement. All of them aside from Palladium were over a hundred years old and so for a tiny twenty year old…a girl less than a fifth of their age…

They could see where Griselda was coming from now. They never realized just how _tiny_ the girl looked.

"A war almost always affects the next generation more than it does the current." Bloom said as if quoting someone or something and making the teachers wince. With how long magicals could live for they actually forgot that on other worlds _children_ would be recruited and sent to fight.

"That may be true on Earth Miss Bloom but unless a child is specifically trained for combat at an early age…you'll find that most never see it. Magicals live a lot longer than non-magicals. Griselda and myself are over a hundred years old as an example, and the only reason I look as old as I do is because it helps the girls lower their guards around me, and throws off any prospective enemy if I were to drop my disguise. With many magicals living so long…most of the time the children never need to fight in a war unless they sign up for it of their own will and even then the age limit here is higher than that of Earths." Faragonda explained sighing deeply, why had she not explained this to the girl beforehand?

Glancing at her desk top she recalled why. Paperwork.

"That's why I was so surprised with how young you and the rest of the squad aside from Chisa were. Earths age to enlist is only 18. Here on Magix it's 32 and it varies on other planets but most of them are in the higher 20 to mid 30 range." Ediltrude said looking at Bloom who looked surprised at this before nodding in understanding.

"That explains why it was hard for many to believe the fact that I am a soldier. I only turn twenty this year." Bloom said making the others wince again. She was only turning twenty now?! She really was so young!

"Boss if you thought I could be protective of you…you just opened a whole new can of snakes there." Ediltrude said snickering when she saw the looks on her co-workers faces. Unlike her they didn't know exactly how old Bloom was since she hadn't registered in the normal fashion.

Bloom merely looked at Ediltrude and raised a single red eyebrow.

"You know how protective I can be of you…but with you just admitting that you're literally less than a fifth of our ages and yet fought in a war and gone through all you have…" Ediltrude trailed off for a second, her eyes flashing darkly as she recalled what Bloom had said in the chamber. She had already known about her boss being captured by the enemy and could guess what happened to her…but she had never heard the full account. Bloom didn't want to talk about it ever…and Ediltrude wouldn't force her to.

"…They're going to pull a Selina aren't they?" Bloom asked looking at the teachers and then back to Ediltrude.

"More like an Eldora. Selina only threatened anyone who tried approaching you with ill intent, Eldora actually sent her legends to attack those that looked at you with such intent." Ediltrude said with a snort as she recalled what the old godmother had done to one boy who had eyed Bloom with lust. The boy never thought that the legend of vampires would come after him…well…until they scared the hell out of him, almost literally Ediltrude was sure.

"Not to mention there's my own promises to keep about protecting you. So congrats boss. You don't need protectors but you now have the entire faculty of the three main schools as your body guards." Ediltrude said smirking at Bloom whose eye twitched. She didn't need protection. She was quite capable of kicking ass as everyone had seen more than once before.

"Your promises?" Palladium asked looking at Ediltrude confused and earning a nod.

"Back…when we were being executed…we each had the others make a promise. We all agreed…that if any of us survived then whoever did…would try to keep the promises as best as they could. I kept two of my promises so far and I intend to keep the rest." Ediltrude said her face blanking for a moment as she wrapped her arms around Griselda.

"Like we did when our team was holed in that warehouse?" Bloom asked interested and earning a nod from Ediltrude.

"What were the promises?" Griffin asked looking at her sister-in-law curiously and earning a small quirk of the lips for a brief second.

"Mahiru…hers was the first promise I was able to keep although it was mainly thanks to boss lady. She made me promise to get free and live." Ediltrude said making everyone nod in understanding while Bloom blinked surprised. This was the first she was hearing of it.

"Chisa…she made me promise to return home to my family as soon as I could." Here Ediltrude smiled at her sister and hugged Griselda close protectively.

"Peko made me promise to learn how to use a sword and when I learned I was to use her sword. She didn't expect me to be as good as she was but she figured I could use it as a backup weapon and I'm working on learning how to not cut off my own foot with the thing. She kept that thing sharper than any magical knife I know!" Ediltrude said causing her sister and Griselda both to blink for a second.

"The sword in our living room." Griselda murmured now knowing why her wife kept the sword in such great shape.

"Yes…Sakura…I think she somehow knew that if any of us would live through the executions…it'd be me…she made me promise to never fight for vengeance or selfish reasons. I was only to fight in order to protect my family and Bloom." Ediltrude said continuing on without much pause or prompting.

"Kimura…she…" Ediltrude paused looking torn between embarrassed and amused.

"She had me promise that when I got back to my family…if my wife agreed then we'd…well she wanted me to start up a family of my own with my wife. Find a new purpose to live for and person to protect…" Ediltrude said definitely looking a bit embarrassed now while Griselda froze wide eyed before her face went seven shades of red.

"She wanted me to start a family with the woman I loved more than anything or anyone else in the universe and move on from what happened to them." Ediltrude said making Bloom smile slightly.

"Sounds like Kimura." Bloom said smiling softly at the reminder of her deceased comrades. The promises…they sounded exactly like the girls themselves.

Zarathustra grinned at her sister, saying something that had Ediltrude and Griselda both blushing as red as Blooms hair much to everyone's amazement and amusement.

"That certainly explains all the noises coming from your room in the last few months sister. I'm amazed that Griselda can still function with how little sleep you're letting her get."


	12. Chapter 12

**Bloom Soldier AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"So you're keeping your hair short?" Stella asked looking at Bloom who still had her hair chopped off unevenly, making the red head blink as she reached behind her and felt the short strands. She was so used to short hair she hadn't even noticed it really.

"Yeah. I didn't even notice really. I'm more used to having short hair than long." Bloom said shrugging slightly and making her friends look at her confused and worried.

"Well we should at least trim it so that it's less…uneven. Make it seem like you actually _planned_ to cut it instead of doing it in the middle of a combat situation." Stella suggested warily, unsure how Bloom would react to remembering that she had killed the doppelgangers of three senior witches.

"But I _did_ do it in the middle of a combat situation and I'm ninety percent sure that all of Alfea knows that by now." Bloom said looking confused at Stella who rolled her eyes and shrugged a bit.

"Let's just…make it look a little neater yeah?" Stella asked more than said making Bloom shrug a bit but nod. She sat perfectly still and was even relaxed as Stella trimmed the bangs, but she tensed up the moment Stella stepped behind her with the scissors.

The only person she let into her blind spot without reacting was Ediltrude although she seemed to be slowly warming up to Griselda, Faragonda and the other teachers as well.

"Relax Bloom I'm not going to hurt you." Stella said softly, noticing how tense the red head was.

"Nothing against you but I don't like people being in my blind spot, especially with a potential weapon in their hands." Bloom said tersely as her hands clenched at her side and her other senses went into overdrive.

"Here… now you can see what she's doing." Tecna said pulling some mirrors over and adjusting them in front of Bloom so that she could see Stella's hands and the scissors. Bloom relaxed at this and kept her eyes glued to Stella's hands and scissors.

"Sorry. Not a conscious reaction." Bloom said although her voice was clipped. The others winced at the sound of her voice being so clipped but they didn't mention it.

"We know but there see? Now it's done and in a cute pixie cut." Stella said hurriedly putting down the scissors on the table next to Bloom, causing her to glance at them and her hand to twitch but not grab them. It seemed to be a conscious effort not to grab them though since her fingers and hand twitched towards them but didn't leave her lap.

"Thank you." Bloom finally managed to get out as she visibly relaxed her body.

"Ms. Bloom!" Griselda said sharply as she entered the room, causing Bloom to shoot up into attention immediately.

"Ma'am!" Bloom said making Griselda flinch and soften a bit.

"At ease Ms. Bloom. I didn't mean to sound so harsh and alarm you." Griselda said her voice notably softer as Bloom moved into the mentioned position.

"Trust me ma'am. You have nothing on a training sergeant. What is the matter?" Bloom asked her lips barely twitching as she looked at Griselda levelly.

"We need you to come and adjust your school paperwork. We'll need to register it with the Council of Magix who will likely wish to speak with you about why a soldier is on Magix attending a school without alerting them first." Griselda said making Bloom nod in understanding and walk towards the door.

"Understood ma'am. I will explain it at their leisure and the teachers if they wish to know although Shadow can likely guess exactly why I am here and not just for an education in magic." Bloom said rather stoically and making her dormmates wince, they hated it when she was in military mode but it looked like she'd be that way for a while at least.

"I have to admit, all of us are quite curious but we'll wait for the Council to call you in to explain. That way you will not have to tell it twice." Griselda said sighing slightly as she realized that the girl will be in military mode for a while as well.

"More efficient that way as well as it would save valuable time for everyone involved." Bloom said nodding in agreement and letting Griselda lead the way out of the room although her eyes were sharp and darted everywhere to take stock of any possible traps or hostiles as well as all the escape routes.

"Boss!" Ediltrude called jogging up to them with a grin.

"Shadow." Bloom said with a nod making Ediltrude frown slightly but replace it just as quick with a grin.

"I was just going to come and get you now. Figured I would warn you so that you didn't react too violently." Ediltrude said making Bloom tense and her eyes scan everything a second time.

"Warn me?" Bloom prompted making Ediltrude nod slightly.

"Yeah there's this pageant going on tonight to name the new Miss Magix." Ediltrude began making Bloom raise an eyebrow at her alongside Griselda who was confused.

"Yes I've heard some of the civilians talking about it." Bloom said making Griselda wince at hearing the red head call the other students civilians, explicitly stating that she wasn't one.

"They have fireworks boss. They're small ones but they're loud." Ediltrude said point blank making Bloom's face blank while Griselda started.

"I see. I shall take appropriate measures to…restrain myself if I must." Bloom said flatly while Griselda looked at her alarmed.

"If you have the same reaction to fireworks as Ediltrude does then perhaps we should put you in a dreamless sleep state? We have potions for that stocked in the medical wing." Griselda suggested making Bloom and Ediltrude both shake their heads.

"That won't work Sel. Her magic itself will burn through them the same way it burns through any liquor she ingests. Besides…we're soldiers. We don't fall into a deep sleep. It's not safe for us to try." Ediltrude said making Bloom nod slightly in agreement.

"The enhancements I had received as part of the squad will also dispose of any foreign substance in my bloodstream such as liquors and potions." Bloom said making Griselda's head snap to her while Ediltrude blinked.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about our enhancements. That explains why it's so hard for me to get buzzed anymore." Ediltrude said frowning slightly, some nights a shot of liquor or two would be the only way she could get to sleep and since her enhancements she's needed more liquor just to get buzzed and she never stayed buzzed for more than two minutes so it wasn't worth the effort anymore.

Griselda cleared her throat and asked in a stern no nonsense voice that had Ediltrude wincing slightly. Oh she was so in the doghouse for this one.

"What was that about you two being given enhancements?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Bloom Soldier AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Major Peters correct?" The head of the Magix Council asked looking at Bloom who stood in the middle of the room at attention in her military uniform. It was a dark brown and had several medals decorating it as well as a gun shown in a holster on her side.

"No sir. My rank is officially Sergeant Major. It is just simpler for me to go by Major in case of combat so that the enemy will underestimate my capabilities." Bloom said her very being calm, cool, and collected as she stared straight ahead fearlessly.

"And it helps that it's easier to say Major rather than Sergeant when injured or drunk." Ediltrude said with a small snicker as she stood in her uniform beside Bloom whose lips didn't even twitch.

"Shadow." Bloom gave the woman one glance and she stood at attention with a straight face.

"Apologies Sergeant Major. Been among Civilians acting as one of them for too long." Ediltrude said her voice going as flat as Bloom's ane making her wife and sister wince slightly. Everyone else looked surprised at how well the tiny red head could bring the taller fearsome witch under control.

"Very well. Sergeant Major Peters. What is your mission in Magix and Alfea?" The head of the Council asked clearing his throat slightly and staring at Bloom.

"My mission is to learn as much magic as I can that will be useful in future military endeavors, specifically those that make me even better at my specialty. I was also to scout out the magical realms and determine if there was an immediate threat towards Earth in general and my country in particular. I was originally supposed to be undercover however circumstances required that I drop what remained of my cover and expose myself." Bloom explained making everyone stare at her except for Ediltrude who didn't look surprised in the least.

"And the status of this mission? Or in fact what you were to do after determining that we were a threat to your planet?" The General of Magix Armed Forces asked raising an eyebrow at the soldier in front of him.

"My mission to learn magic is ongoing and so far has only taught me several new and yet useful tricks to help with my specialty and more that can be useful in the military in general. As for the recon and evaluation mission, I've sent a report recently that due to Earth being mostly magicless we are not at risk for being attacked by the magical realms without provocation." Bloom reported without batting an eye and causing the General to nod.

"And if we had meant to attack Earth? What would have been your orders?" The Economic Minister asked looking at the girl who didn't make a movement but suddenly the air around them became stifling.

"If there was a threat towards Earth from the Magical Realms I am permitted to use my own discretion in how to proceed. Peaceful solutions would be best however if there was no other option then I would destroy the military might of the Magical Realms in order to protect my home. I'd try to avoid killing any that I'm able to however I would not hesitate." Bloom said her voice not wavering or bragging she was just stating a fact.

"And you think you could destroy our military on your own?" The Head of the Council asked while the General was fingering his own weapon and eyeing Bloom warily.

Bloom gave a low chuckle at that, a humorless sound as her eyes flashed golden and Ediltrude began to cackle behind her.

"I would try to avoid it if I'm able to… however if it came down to it then yes. I would take down everyone I have to and even if I were to fall, there are two more magical on earth that would sense my death and warn the military. One is a fairy of Enchantix level that has control of Legends. The other, she's still in training however she is a fairy witch hybrid with powers over flowers and snakes that's beginning to learn how to use Legends as well. The minute an unknown magical appears on earth and attacks its citizens… they will have the military either killing them or throwing them to the torture and interrogation specialists." Bloom said making everyone pale or tense and back away from her warily aside from the General and Ediltrude.

"What is your specialization?" The General asked looking at the soldier with his hand on his gun ready to open fire in an instant.

"Hand-to-hand, leadership, recruit training, heavy assault, and all out destruction of anything and one in my way." Bloom said without hesitation as she stayed in the attention position.

"Not to mention shock and awe. You're the best at that ma'am." Ediltrude added sounding slightly formal, which was more than anyone else would have gotten.

"True but that's more due to the enhancements." Bloom allowed with a nod making General look confused.

"Enhancements?" The General asked making Bloom nod her head at him in acknowledgement.

"Yes. Upon our recruitment into the Special Forces Squad we were chosen for, we underwent several enhancements to make us better at our jobs and more likely to survive the more dangerous missions. I was given the standard enhanced senses, reflexes, and body. Then it goes into the personalized enhancements which for me was bringing out the more… animalistic side of my powers which includes thicker skin, sharper teeth and eye sight, and the ability to transform myself into my element." Bloom said making everyone whisper slightly and stare at her wide eyed.

"My enhancements besides the standard include turning into my element and better eyesight than most of the squad combined. Bloom had the most enhancements out of all of us, most likely because she was our leader." Ediltrude said without prompting as she stood just behind Bloom, watching the red heads back.

"That and because I was younger and my body was more malleable." Bloom said looking at Ediltrude for a second and making the older woman nod in agreement although she didn't look happy about that fact.

"Wait here while we convene." The Head of the Council said as the members stood up and walked into an adjoining room.

"Bets boss?" Ediltrude asked making Bloom smirk a bit.

"They'll have me prove myself with some task likely showcasing one of my specialties over the others and avoiding my use of magic most likely. Best bet would be my leadership skill perhaps with my training skills added to it." Bloom said making Ediltrude nod with a small hum as she thought about it.

"Putting you in charge of a group of rookie wannabe heroes to see how you do, that's my bet." Ediltrude said making Bloom snort slightly.

"Two on me being put in charge of a group of rookies for a short term basis and something none life threatening. A sports team perhaps?" Bloom said making Ediltrude stick her hand out.

Everyone else stared as the two women shook on it just in time for the Council to walk out of the room, the General looking intrigued and the others looking torn between mad and curious.

"Tell me Sergeant Major Peters…how do you feel about training a few new heroes in a game of rugby?" The Head of the Council asked with a smirk.

Everyone was surprised and amused when Bloom held a hand out towards Ediltrude who was swearing up a storm.

"There goes two of my best bottles of whiskey! This is why I don't bet against you boss."


	14. Chapter 14

**Bloom Soldier AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Who's the girl?" A dark haired freshman hero asked speaking out of turn when he and his teammates were assembled by the professors regarding the sports game in four days.

"This is Sergeant Major Bloom Peters of the Earth Special Forces. She's your new team captain and the one who will be training you for the game." Cordatora said making a note to give the boy detention for speaking out of line later.

"What? But even if she's a military nut there's no way she could be on our level!" A red haired freshman said with a cocky and angry look on his face.

"Sir permission to act and speak freely?" Bloom asked, more out of politeness than anything, as she glanced at Cordatora.

"You're higher ranked than I am Sergeant Major. Permission granted." Cordatora sweatdropped slightly at the request and making Bloom raise an eyebrow.

"I was unsure how the Magix military ranks translated to American ones so I figured it'd be best to be polite." Bloom said with a very small shrug of her shoulders as she stepped towards the boys.

"Listen up you little brats! Unlike you I'm a fully trained soldier who has been through war! If you have a problem with me because of my gender step up and say it to my face! Just don't be surprised if you end up with a broken jaw!" Bloom shouted at the boys who all jumped and a few straightened up subconsciously.

"Yeah right. What are you going to-" The same cocky red head demanded stepping towards Bloom only for her to belt him across the face. The boy who must have had at least one foot of height and thirty pounds of weight on her was sent sprawling to the ground with several of his teeth missing. The rest of the boys went wide eyed and backed up gasping in disbelief.

A few looked scared which Bloom had noticed.

"I am not afraid to use violence to prove my position and bring you maggots in line. Shape up or ship out. You can't handle training under me then you damn well can't handle the life of a soldier. You can use fancy words and titles, calling yourselves heroes, but all you are are soldiers! You are sent on missions and pointed at enemies expected to make the ultimate sacrifice if it's required of you! You pussies are more girlish than any of my classmates at Alfea if you can't handle a little violence!" Bloom barked at them making a few of them gulp or pale, a few even looked angry at this.

"From now on you maggots do as I say! If you got a problem with it I hope you enjoy visiting the medical wing because I won't be as gentle as I was with him." Bloom said nodding to the downed man while the others all gulped. She had knocked out several of his teeth and likely broken his jaw… and she called that being gentle?

"With your permission I'd like to take these maggots to a private spot in the forest to train them up some. We don't need the opposing team to possibly spy on their training were it to happen in a known location." Bloom said tilting her head up to look at Cordatora who had barely refrained himself from jumping into attention under her barking and remarks.

"Of course but don't you think you should introduce the rest of the management staff for the team?" Cordatora asked sweating slightly and despite his advanced training he hoped she didn't decide he needed a refresher course.

"Hn good point. Listen up maggots!" Bloom shouted at the rookies who all gulped and stood at attention.

"These four young ladies have taken over as the new management of the team. Musa is the short dark haired young lady who is in charge of motivating you sorry excuses for human! Tecna is the analyst, she's the pink haired one who will tell me which of you wastes of flesh is most likely to survive! The blond one is Stella who will be designing your new uniform and making sure you lot don't try and pull a magical fast one on me, careful she can be vicious. Flora is the nicest of the lot and the one who'll make sure you idiots get nutrients that you need to survive, if it was up to me you'd eat dirt and worms. Not like it'd kill you and it's still more nutritious than anything you maggot snack on!" Bloom snarled at the rookies who were nearly drooling at the sight of the other four girls, until Stella sneered at them and Musa gave a blood thirsty grin she learned from Bloom.

"Give me about three days to train them up. You girls ask Shadow to show you the way whenever you're ready to come and check on them." Bloom said making the girls give each other wary looks but nod in agreement.

 **_#)-$$)-) %#! );Time Skip_) $: $)):;$**

"This is the place." Ediltrude said shirking as she showed the four fairies the way, along with Griselda and DuFour who had tagged along.

"You are worthless little maggots who aren't even worthy to eat the dirt off of my shoes properly." Bloom was shouting at the team of boys who ran around carrying logs.

"Oh she has them doing log laps. Classic." Ediltrude grinned as the group slowly descended into the small valley that Bloom had secluded them into.

A string of crude insults ans swears had the fairies blushing and Ediltrude snickering heavily as she cursed out one boy that fell at her feet and insulted his favorite character.

"Well that got him motivated. He must really love that character." Musa said sweat-dropping slightly and making Ediltrude snicker harder, borderline cackling.

"You didn't have any trouble getting here?" Bloom asked turning to address Ediltrude and the others.

"Nah there were some vines and pesky insects but your little friends here handled them pretty good without any of our help. How they holding up boss?" Ediltrude asked grinning as she looked at the boys running with logs.

"They're maggots but they have a bit of basics and some light training beforehand. Not the sorriest lot I've had to train but don't tell them that." Bloom said with a small dismissive wave of her hand.

"We brought you all some lunch, we thought you would be hungry by now." Flora said making Bloom frown and put a hand to her chin as if thinking about something.

"What's the matter? Did you already eat?" Griselda asked looking at the girl who frowned slightly.

"No I'm just wondering if it'd be alright for them to eat now." Bloom said thinking about it and making Stella scowl playfully at her.

"We woke up early to make these specially for you and your teammates." Stella said making Bloom finch a bit.

"She meant your rookies boss." Ediltrude said quickly and making Griselda and DuFour wince in understanding.

"Fair point." Bloom said before stiffly turning around towards the running boys.

"Be grateful! Your team managers brought you some food. You haven't eaten in 32 hours and if it were up to me you'd be going without for longer. Whoever finishes can eat." Bloom yelled at the boys who all picked up the pace.

"32 hours?" Stella asked shocked and making Ediltrude snort slightly.

"It'll be good for them. Sometimes you have to go days or even weeks without food or with minimum amounts of food on missions and in the field." Ediltrude said uncaring and then grinning at the girls that were pure civilian but seemed to be subtly leaning towards more militaristic things recently.

"Remind me to tell you about the time me and boss were on a recon mission and got stuck with two ration bars deep in enemy lines for a month." Ediltrude said causing the girls to look horrified and shocked alongside DuFour and Griselda.

Watching the boys eat fast and then being sent back to 'training' while Bloom yelled creative and abusive crude words and insults at them the girls could only sweat drop and hope that Bloom was never put in charge of their training ever.

"That ball is the only girlfriend you'll ever need or have! Cherish it, worship it, treat it as if it were your own lover!" Bloom yelled at the boys who were polishing the footballs and beginning to get a weird look in their eyes.

"You're so beautiful Alice."

"What nice curves you have Stephanie."

"I'm going to make you sparkle. Does that make you happy… Jeremy?" 

The girls could only stare as the boys began talking to their footballs, none of the trainees noticing that one of them had used a guys name and none of the girls caring at the moment.

"They're talking to their balls." Flora said only to blush as she realized what she said, which had Musa and Ediltrude cracking up.

"This is going to be one hell of a game isn't it?" DuFour asked looking at the almost completely mind broken boys with weird gleams in their eyes.

"With boss as the captain? Guaranteed." Ediltrude said grinning darkly amused. She busted out cackling at the remark from Tecna. That girl was too used to dealing with Bloom.

"I'll get the camera."


	15. Chapter 15

**Bloom Soldier AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It was cloudy when the Red Fountain freshmen walked onto the field to face off against the Black Ocean freshmen, and all of the Red Fountain freshmen had blank looks on their faces while wearing military gear.

"I don't like the looks of this." Griselda said sweat-dropping slightly as the girls went over to check on the team and Bloom, Ediltrude sitting next to her wife snickering. Those Black Ocean boys had no clue what they were signing up for.

"Um Jacob? Are you okay?" Stella asked the one boy who she actually knew the name of, the vice-captain and the one who had said the boys name when shining the ball.

"Ma'am I am perfectly alright ma'am." Jacob said as if he were a private speaking to a superior.

"Ma'am?" Stella asked sweat-dropping while Tecna nodded once and brought out her camera. This was going to be immortalized. She started recording just as the other coach came over and made remarks about how they'll be in the hospital.

"What's a girl doing on the team?" The coach of the Black Ocean boys asked glaring down at the group of emotionless men and one blank faced Bloom.

"I am the new captain of this team sir. Any problems with that can be redirected the Magix Council and any attempts to bar me from play will be dealt with by both me and Shadow if she feels up to it." Bloom said completely and utterly straight faced and making the man sneer at her.

"Don't expect us to take it easy on you." The man said turning and leaving and not seeing Bloom discreetly raise a middle finger towards his back.

"If you did you and you're boys might end up in the morgue." Bloom said with a small smirk before she wiped her face clear of emotion as she stood in front of the team to address them, turning to face them.

"Listen up! As of this moment you people are no longer lowly maggots! You are ruggermen do you understand?" Bloom asked looking down the line of the boys who were now standing at attention.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" The entire team responded in sync without batting an eye as the stadium and those in it, which ranged from the other students and teachers of the three main Magix schools and Black Ocean, to the General and some of his men, to the entire Magix council, watched on some looking impressed and others surprised.

"Well she whipped them into shape but not quite in the way we expected." The General said looking mildly amused as he spoke to the Head of the Council who was staring wide eyed.

"You are about to confront the greatest ordeal. The critical moment where you either win it all or fall to hell. So…are you having fun?" Bloom shouted at the boys who all replied with a loud and proud 'ma'am yes ma'am'.

"Now prepare for combat!" In an instant the team and Bloom threw off the dark green clothes to show red and white stripped rugby uniforms and gear which showed thick prominent muscles.

Bloom took in a deep breath before bending forward and yelling at the men.

"Now tell me what is our specialty ladies?!" Bloom shouted making the men get strange gleams in their eyes.

"Kill kill kill!" They chanted loudly.

"Uh-oh. This looks to be a bad idea." The secretary of the Council said paling while the General looked even more amused as did some of the trainers who looked impressed.

"What is our goal in this game?!" Bloom demanded getting the boys pumped up.

"Kill kill kill!" The team cheered again making the Alfea fairies look a bit scared while the witches were beginning to snicker.

"Well she's certainly getting them pumped up alright." Faragonda said looking in disbelief at the change in the boys, she had met them when Bloom was introduced to the team and was astounded by the difference in that team and the one she saw now.

"Of course she is. It's one of boss's specialties, getting the morale of our side high and getting them amped up for battle." Ediltrude said with a snort and a wicked gleam in her eyes. She hoped like hell someone was recording this because it was going to be _epic_.

"Do you love your school? Do you love your school team?" Bloom asked pumping them up some more.

"Gungho. Gungho. GUNGHOOOO!" The team shouted throwing their fists into the air and making Bloom smirk slightly.

"Alright let's go!" Bloom ordered turning and running towards the field with a straight face while the men let out a war cry and followed behind her.

"That's an amazing war cry for a group of freshmen." One of the Military Trainers said impressed despite himself as the management of the Red Fountain team approached the bench they were given where Ediltrude was sitting with Griselda and Cordatora.

"I wonder if Bloom actually knows and understands the rules though." Flora said looking a bit worried as she sat on the bench with the adults while her friends stood around them, Tecna focusing the camera on Bloom as the teams took their places on the field.

"This is gonna be awesome." Ediltrude said grinning widely and leaning forward eagerly, happily noting the camera in Tecna's hands set to record as the Black Ocean boys were awarded the first kick and the whistle was blown.

The ball was kicked and Bloom caught it looking completely blank faced.

"Sergeant ma'am punt!" Jacob called to his superior who looked at him.

"I'm not sure I follow." Bloom said just a touch of confusion in her voice. What the hell was a punt?

"It's a kick ma'am! A kick!" Jacob called urgently since the boys of Black Ocean were nearly upon them.

"Roger that!" Bloom said suddenly understanding. A kick of course!

Bloom glared at the biggest boy of the enemy team, the captain, and lunged forward kicking him in the chin with a bone breaking right foot just as lightning cracked across the sky. You could literally hear his jaw breaking from the force of the kick as the rest of the boys stopped short in shock and slight horror as Bloom landed easily on her feet and the captain laid unmoving. There was pure silence for a moment as Bloom stepped forward standing to her full height as it began to rain.

"Alright which one of you is next? Step forward." Bloom said calmly and coldly as she stared down the boys who were staring at her in horror. There was a sound of a smack as three of the four Winx Girls and Griselda slammed their palms into their foreheads as a whistle blew.

"Penalty!" The referee called making the shaking Ediltrude stand up, approach the field, pick Bloom up under her arm pits like a puppy, and literally carry her back to the bench where there was a card board box waiting for her.

"Captain." The Black Ocean boys were horrified as Bloom was set in the box and their captain laid motionless as he was carted away by medics.

"Argh! The sergeant showed them a thing or two didn't she? Alright ladies let's go!" Jacob yelled as the game was put back into motion and the Red Fountain boys let out a cry as they began chasing down the Black Ocean ones.

"What the?" Cordatora was impressed as the Black Ocean boys began running like cowards.

"On Earth there's a certain saying that means 'execute one enemy to warn a hundred' though not on purpose Boss's actions had a similar effect." Ediltrude said snickering heavily but not yet all out breaking down laughing as Bloom said unbothered in the 'Penalty Box' as it was labeled.

"Die!" One boy yelled tackling the Black Ocean boy with the ball hard enough to make him lose his breath and probably break some ribs.

"Eat Pigskin punks!" Another said as he kicked the ball right into an oncoming Black Ocean boy's chin with near concussive force.

The big freshman that had his favorite character insulted by Bloom was in a stalemate pushing against three Black Ocean boys with his teammates helping out, and suddenly began pushing forward hard enough to bowl through the enemy team with his own teammates holding onto him.

Jacob knocked down the boy with the ball and chuckled darkly as he flipped in air before landing almost curled into a ball himself. Jacob frowned as he stood up straight.

"Damnitt he's still alive!" Jacob seemed mad about that fact.

At that Ediltrude lost all sense of decorum and fell to the wet ground laughing her ass off. She only barely heard the end score of a 148 to 5 in Red Fountains favor. Those punks while not up to Bloom's true standards yet were showing potential and damnitt if this wasn't the funniest thing she's seen her boss do in _years_.

The impressed looks of the military people and the horrified looks of the civilians only made it even funnier in her opinion.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bloom Soldier AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Congrats. You managed to corrupt a whole squadron of Red Fountain students into being loyal and lethal military men." Faragonda said dryly to Bloom who looked at her bored as the game was called ending in Red Fountains' favor big time, the winning team surrounding the losers and sneering down at them. Yelling at them some rather crude things that they picked up from Bloom's training from hell much to Ediltrude's amusement.

"What's your point?" Bloom asked confused as she looked at the old woman from the confines of her cardboard box, uncaring of the rain that was falling onto her.

"How… never mind." Faragonda changed her mind halfway through the first word as she shook her head, she didn't want to know. Wizgiz however had no such change of mind and _did_ want to know.

"How can you do that as if it's an everyday thing?" Wizgiz asked staring at Bloom in disbelief and making the girl give him a blank look.

"You're forgetting that it was quite literally _my job_." Bloom said dryly and making Wizgiz wince. Oh yeah he had forgotten that she had listed being a trainer as one of her specialties.

"Boss was one of the best trainers in the military on Earth, in my opinion at least. She's really rough and demanding but she makes sure you can survive. If you late her training then only one of three things will take you out. One is an ambush attack where you are vastly outnumbered, the other is sacrificing yourself to save your team, and finally…a nuclear missile. Those are the _only_ reasons someone who has been trained by boss has died." Ediltrude said looking proudly at her boss and amused at the fact that the powerful destructive slip of a girl was sitting in a cardboard box like a puppy that has been naughty.

"They may hate me but it helps them learn, especially since most of the men hate the thought of a girl their age or younger being in a position of power over them and being much stronger than them." Bloom said shrugging slightly although there was a small smirk on her face, she had used their hatred of that very thought to her advantage more than once.

"Can we have her train our soldiers?" The General asked the Head of the Council with an eager grin.

"I will remind you that she is currently one of _my_ students and has already shown signs of suffering from the stress and flashbacks of her time in service on Earth. I do not want her to be forced into suffering them due to serving here as well." Faragonda said with a smile on her face but her voice was ice cold, causing shivers to run down the spines of all but those who were her friends and the two women who served in the Earth Military.

"Wow that's like how Chisa used to scare the crap out of any idiots that decided to flirt with her or boss." Ediltrude said looking amused and making Bloom snort slightly.

"It's called the Unohana smile. As polite and nice as can be and scary as all fucking hell." Bloom said smirking a bit and making Ediltrude nod solemnly in agreement. That smile even scared her…but it didn't bother boss…strange that.

"Language." Griselda chided Bloom on reflex earning a scoff from the girl.

"English. You should know you're speaking it." Bloom said right back and earning a snicker from Ediltrude before it was cut off by Griseldas sharp look to her wife.

"Seriously though? You think I care about cursing when I quite literally will stare down a gun in my face and spit in the guys eye?" Bloom asked arching an eyebrow at her teacher who blinked for a moment before closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Of course you did. You know _my_ _idiot_ and get along with her." Griselda said sighing as Ediltrude let out a squawk of indignation at her designation which had Zarathustra snickering at her sisters misfortune.

"Oh come on! I had even told her not to do anything stupid that time! Not my fault she didn't listen and decided to piss the gunman off…although that _is_ how we found out about her being able to eat bullets." Ediltrude said in her own defense before turning thoughtful at the end.

"And the enemy found out how scary a feral Kimura could be. _That_ was something to see." Bloom said with a small smile and far away eyes making Ediltrude snicker heavily although she drooped a bit too.

"Were you there to see the time when she ate a whole mouthful of her special pills and went completely feral? I mean the longer hair, the bulging muscles, the claws and fangs…the whole nine yards feral. She caught a knife in her mouth…and broke it." Ediltrude asked looking at Bloom who raised an eyebrow.

"No I don't recall this. When did that happen?" Bloom asked confused and curious as she looked at Ediltrude who frowned in thought for a moment.

"It was after you ate the bullet…about three months before…hmm…oh that's right you were in medical then. You had used too much of your powers and was comatose for a week while you recovered. The rest of us were on missions and got back to base just in time to see it being attacked and Kimura going feral to protect you." Ediltrude said snapping her fingers in an 'aha' like gesture as she recalled when that had happened and where Bloom had been.

"…That was after the first ambush right? When they tried to take Chisa, Kimura, and I along with that weird new girl Kimuri? What happened to her anyways? I don't recall her lasting more than a month before she was transferred somewhere else." Bloom said frowning as she recalled the other person who had been there for that ambush.

"Apparently she was transferred back to Japan to work in their version of the Secret Services for the Prime Minister. Last I heard she was still alive…she came to visit us while we were hospitalized after we broke free from the traitor and her crazy psychopathic sister." Ediltrude said thinking about it as well. That woman was nice…but she was weird as all hell and that was coming from the witch with the enhancements done to her!

"Huh we might have to meet up with her sometime. It'd be nice seeing someone else and...not having to explain what happened to their friend or former classmate." Bloom said making Ediltrude nod and pull out a notebook from…somewhere. Seriously where had she been hiding that?

"I'll make a note of it boss. She'd be happy to see you up and coherent. Last time she saw you, you were too far gone on painkillers and a bit on flashbacks." Ediltrude said with a wince as she wrote something down before hiding the notebook away again.

"That explains a _lot_ about the nurses and doctors reactions when I remember waking up in the hospital. I just thought it was Mikan being her normal timid and unsure self along with losing her former teacher and some of her friends." Bloom said frowning and making Ediltrude snicker slightly.

"Partially that but boss? You were nuts on painkillers. They couldn't keep you in the bed if they strapped you down…and they _tried_." Ediltrude said making Bloom smirk slightly and blow a bit of fire out of her mouth.

Blooms next words had Ediltrude laughing at the looks of shock or horror and disbelief on the faces of the other magicals nearby. Of course watching some of them turn bright red was a bonus too when they worked out what she meant.

"What do they expect? I'm a fire dragon I don't get tied down. I'm the one _tying_ the pretty ladies down."


	17. Chapter 17

**Bloom Soldier AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"How are you enjoying the Day of Royals Sergeant Major?" Saladin asked looking at the red head who was sitting in the row in front of him and the two headmistress's with DuFour on one side of her and Ediltrude on the other. He was the only one out of the three Points of Light that openly referred to Bloom by her military title, Griffin just called her the Dragoness as a sign of respect for the girls prowess, and Faragonda preferred to use her name to try and get the girl into a more civilian mindset.

"It'd be better if more of the boys stopped trying to show off and instead just preformed their feats. Actions speak louder than attempts at boasting." Bloom said looking a bit bored as she watched the two boys that were currently fighting, only looking interested when one of the boys she had trained took to the field and utterly obliterated their enemies with brutal efficiency and no empty boasting.

"Agreed. Reminds me of those nancy boys that try to boast about their abilities and family connections while whining about getting a bit of dirt on em during training." Ediltrude said with a smirk as she kept one arm wrapped around her wife who leaned into her side just a bit without thinking about it.

"Remember that one boy Togami? Got so pissed that he couldn't wear a suit out on the ops. His way of being a 'heathen' was uncuffing his cuff links and loosening his tie." Bloom said making Ediltrude cackle slightly at that. That prissy boy was so much fun to mess with, especially since it was a mainly female dominant undercover unit.

"He looked so horrified when he saw us covered in blood after that elimination mission, transferred out the week after when we were having that drinking contest and you won over five thousand dollars off of him." Ediltrude said earning a nod from Bloom who grinned slightly, the boy could hold his drinks pretty well but he hadn't had the enhancements she had or the fire that ran through her veins that kept her sober even without the enhancements.

"Oh? Dragons huh? Ridden by stalkers one and two." Bloom said looking more interested than ever at the inclusion of the dangerous beasts.

"Give the word boss and they'll be castrated." Ediltrude promised, her smile vanishing as she was reminded about her boss's stalkers who seemed to just get more obsessed with Bloom the more the red head told them 'no' and kicked their asses with her bare hands.

"They keep annoying me and I'll castrate them myself." Bloom said rolling her eyes slightly although she frowned a bit as well. They were starting to get more to the obsessed part than anything and if they didn't back the fuck off soon she'd hurt them permanently.

"Remember to get rid of the evidence." Griffin advised the girl with a smirk while DuFour was glaring at the two who were obsessed with _her_ mate.

"That was part of the job." Ediltrude said with cackle.

"I've learned a few thing from being around Shadow." Bloom's voice was completely dry.

"She taught you?" Faragonda asked raising an eyebrow.

"No she asked me to help hide the bodies." Bloom deadpanned with no traces of joking on her face.

"Hey they had it coming! Besides…we needed to take their place for the operation somehow." Ediltrude said when everyone looked at her in disbelief and confusion and shock.

"True but I'd have preferred if you waited until they _weren't_ facing me to slit their throats. You got blood all over the front of my uniform and Chisa nearly had an ulcer trying to get it out." Bloom said earning a snicker from Ediltrude. That had been kind of funny. Poor housekeeper had nearly gone nuts trying to get the bloodstains out.

"Makes me wish Kirumi had taught Chisa that trick for getting the stains out without damaging the cloths." Ediltrude said earning a nod of agreement from her boss.

"Oh this is not going to end well." Bloom said sighing slightly and tensing a bit when she noticed something.

"Boss?" Ediltrude was alert in a second as she moved slightly so that her shoulder and arm were now in front of her wife protectively.

"The dragon's pissed. Stalker one is about to…yep down he goes." Bloom said looking more amused than anything when the blond brat got thrown onto the ground by the dragon. Ediltrude pointed and laughed at this, earning a smack to the shoulder but a smile from Griselda.

"Uh-oh." Bloom said her eyes narrowing as she watched the dragon attentively.

"Shadow." Blooms voice was cold as Ediltrude stopped laughing and instead tensed again. Screams broke out as the dragon began to go on a rampage.

"Protect the civvies!" With those words Bloom jumped into the arena with her hair turning to fire as scales covered her body. In less than a minute a wall of shadows jumped up around the arena, blocking any attacks towards the civilians but also trapping Bloom in there with the two dragons.

"Bloom!" DuFour said alarmed and worried and immediately out of her seat looking frantic.

"Don't worry. The Boss is a dragon. She's got this." Ediltrude said although her voice was cold and detached as she maintained the barrier, her hair and eyes pitch black and there were black veins crawling across her face and skin.

The civilians gulped or screamed as Bloom roared out at the dragons, a pair of leathery red scaled wings bursting form her back.

The dragons eyed the much smaller figure with the scent of an Alpha dragon. She smelled dangerous, very dangerous, but she was much smaller than them. They could take her down easily, she was tiny after all.

It was harder to tell who was more shocked by the flame haired girl literally picking up one dragon by the tail and slamming it into other dragon.

Ediltrude was cackling at the looks of shock on both the civilians and the dragons faces.


End file.
